Last of the Dogmen
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped, and her friends follow her trail to an island prison for cursed demons, but finding her is near impossible. How far will Inuyasha go to get her back? Three parts. Kagx?
1. Cast Away

Hey everyone! I've been inspired to write a three-parter, and with a flourish I give you the first installment. I know I promised you a different story, but... writer's block! I'm hoping this little side-work will straighten out the kinks I'm experiencing with my current fic, but I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this one, too!

**_Last of the Dogmen_**

Part One - Cast Away

Grasses shimmered in the wind as the sun began to set in the _Sengoku Jidai_. The Bone-Eater's Well, worn and weathered from many years of rain, snow, and wind, gave up once again its passenger, one Kagome Higurashi.

Climbing out of the well, Kagome shook her hair out of her face and straightened the long jacket she'd brought to stave off the cool evenings. Her mother had given it to her as a gift, and though she loathed getting it dirty, which would most certainly happen here, she decided to risk it. It looked great on her, all her friends in the future had told her so; maybe it would catch a certain hanyou boy's attention, too?

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Kagome wandered down the well-worn path to Kaede's hut, the one place in this village where she and her friends were always welcomed. Old Kaede usually had something good cooking, or some useful tidbit of knowledge to impart, but Kagome didn't much care about that. The old woman had opened her home to them, and for that, she valued her and respected her like she would a member of her own family.

Reaching the bottom step, she noted that the hut was dark. Frowning a little, she called out, "Kaede? It's Kagome, you home?"

No answer came from within, and Kagome sighed. Her friends were missing, too. _Inuyasha is never around when his sense of smell would come in handy_, she thought, shaking her head.

Dropping her pack inside the door, she went into the village in search of her companions, but a rustling behind her made her spin, glowering at the shrubbery that threatened to consume Kaede's hut completely if she didn't prune it soon.

The twilight was silent. Still, she stared in the direction of what she knew she'd heard for a long time, but nothing came of it. Finally, she turned her back, and resumed her path into the village.

Her search turned up Miroku at the local teahouse, the village being so tiny that it was really no more than a hut with a gabled roof to set it apart from the others around it. Sango was sitting on the outer porch, swinging her foot in agitation, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Making a face, Kagome curled her fingers in distaste and decided that this was a situation she wasn't going to touch with a fifty-foot pole, and continued on.

The women she passed smiled at her, having long ago accepted her relationship with the hanyou boy whose name was the same as that of the very forest surrounding them. He was an asset to them most of the time, and so here his identity went more or less unnoticed, or uncommented on, anyway. Inuyasha hated nothing more than someone who was prejudiced of his mixed blood, and the village had long since decided that that didn't matter and treated him as they did each other.

Kagome heard the screams of a woman enduring labour pains, and knew immediately where Kaede had gotten to. Shippo and Kirara waited outside, trying to get a peek of the activity inside but the screen was continually flapped in their faces, blocking their view. She smiled indulgently, leaving them alone too, but now she knew her search for Inuyasha would lead her most likely to the God Tree in Inuyasha's Forest.

_Should have stopped there in the first place_, she thought grimly, but walked bravely into the dark, knowing that he would save her if anything happened.

She almost doubted her own trust in him when she heard that noise again, only to remain alone on the path.

Thinking she was going crazy, Kagome picked up the pace, and when she heard Inuyasha's voice replying to another, softer and lower in timbre, her heart sank. _Not again, Inuyasha... _

The tree line ended, but she stayed hidden, as she always did. He was hugging _her_, but Kagome had long since learned to regard this as something she was powerless to stop.

Inuyasha loved Kagome, her friends were always telling her so, and she, herself, knew he at least cared for her well-being, however much she disagreed that he loved her, but it didn't make it any easier on her heart to see them together like this. She knew if she just left him alone she'd save herself a hell of a lot of heartache, but her curiosity always managed to get the better of her. Every time she walked through this forest, a part of her mind expected to catch he and Kikyou together. Their relationship was a fact that she couldn't seem to force her heart to accept, even though her mind had no trouble at all, her eyes telling her the whole story. He may care about her, but he openly cared for Kikyou - therefore, in her mind, he cared for Kikyou more.

Kagome listened to them exchange promises, he to protect her, she to die with him, and then Kikyou left, and Inuyasha stood alone for several minutes before finally sensing her presence. Of course, she'd walked away long before he'd come around.

Thinking that she'd just go back to the hut for her bag and slip away unnoticed, Inuyasha caught up with her and eyed her warily, as if he was unsure whether he should tip-toe around her or just out-right accuse her of spying.

Finally, she'd had enough of his indecisiveness and remarked, "Make up your mind already. We both know you were with Kikyou just now, and we both know how that makes me feel. What only I know is that you aren't going to change for me, are you, Inuyasha?" Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground, feeling her hot tears threaten spill over even though she tried not to let him see.

"You _were _spying! I knew it!" He grinned at her the way he did when he'd just had a revelation. She sighed.

"It doesn't seem to matter, does it? I almost always seem to catch you with your pants down, don't I?" She hefted the bag and walked away, while he followed her closely, hissing, "My pants were _not_ down! If you'd mind your own business we wouldn't have this problem, would we, Kagome? You _are_ just a nosy girl after all, aren't you?"

She stopped, and he ran into her. She turned on him and hissed, "That was a figure of speech, you idiot. And if I minded my own business, your life would be easy, wouldn't it? Stringing the two of us along like a cat and two mice. Sorry Inuyasha, but I've been strung along, long enough."

He opened his mouth and closed it again as she walked away again, and he suddenly blurted out, "Don't leave me, Kagome. Please."

She stopped, but she didn't turn. "Give me one good reason why."

He was quiet, thinking, but she took his silence as his answer. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

He balled his fists, frustrated more at himself, but taking it out on her. "Fine then, walk away, Kagome. Running from me won"t make it all go away! It just makes you a coward!"

Reaching the top of the stairs before her tears really did fall, she covered her mouth and ran into the darkness, leaving him alone and angry at the bottom.

Crossing his arms, unable to find any joy in his shallow victory, Inuyasha wandered away, looking for the monk. Maybe he had some sake he'd be willing to share.

Kagome hurried toward the well, but night had fallen faster than she'd anticipated, and with only a quarter moon in a sky mostly covered by cloud, she was practically blind, but finally found her way.

Leaning on the rim of the well, she thought angrily, _You really are an asshole, Inuyasha. I wish I could make myself stop loving you_.

A branch cracked. Kagome stilled, listening. That was the third time in only an hour that her blood had frozen in her veins, and her hairs had stood on end. Fear coursed through her like adrenaline, and the sensation of being watched was stronger now than it had been the two previous times. _Something is wrong here..._

Turning quickly, she opened her mouth to scream when what she assumed was a man, completely painted black, only the whites of his eyes and the pink of his mouth giving away his location, landed directly before her and bared his teeth, puffing her with fetid, rotten breath.

Before something clubbed the back of her head, she saw that his teeth had been chiselled to points, and the scream died in her throat as the world bled black around her.

* * *

The world rocked unerringly, and the sound of water lapping against wood brought Kagome out of her stupor. It was darker than black velvet, and only the occasional glint of moonlight off the waves provided her with an image of her surroundings. 

She was on the sea; the rocking of the crudely-made little boat told her that much. She shivered, afraid to let her captors know she was awake. They had tied her up, and one of her captors held tightly in his hands the lead rope to a noose looped loosely around her neck, which would be pulled tight should she attempt to escape. Her hands, tied together, were numb, and she hesitated to move them to restore circulation, when a sudden fog enveloped the boat, making seeing those around her impossible.

Almost panicking, she stilled when the noose tightened slightly and her captor whispered to her in a foreign tongue. He babbled on, close to her face, while the others in the boat remained obscured by the mist. She caught the words "taisho", and "inu", but recognised none of the rest.

When the fog dissipated, out of the sea rose a huge wall of stone, jagged and sharply pointed, rising hundreds of feet high, the light of many fires silhouetting their shape in the back night.

Kagome made a face, her heart skipping a beat. _What's happening to me?_ She thought. _What are they going to do with me?  
_

She opened her mouth to scream, but the men simply laughed at her. She took that as a bad sign; they seemed not to care if she made noise, and any hope of being heard by someone else died in her heart. _I am so dead_, she thought despairingly as they beached the boat and dragged her, grunting and shivering, into a cavern entrance to the mysterious island, fighting her captors every step of the way.

Torches led the way, the craggy shoreline forming a rock path along one side of the cavern. There were crevices and cracks filled with bones, tusks, horns and skulls from what seemed to her every kind of animal, from the smallest omnivore to the largest predator, some so large she wondered what they had once been a part of. Surely only a demon could have a skull so large as the ones she was passing now?

Up many crudely carved stairs they pulled her, her head throbbing from where they'd cracked her skull. Her clothes, damp from the sea and mist, were cold with her sweat now, her fear growing as they climbed higher, finally emerging from the canyon at the top of the wall, looking onto what appeared to be a crater, separated from the wall by a canyon a mile wide and twice as deep.

Kagome took it all in, her panic rising. _Why have they brought me here? What are they going to do to me??  
_

Images of sacrificial offerings (the biggest offering being her on a platter garnished with lettuce) and dying at the hands of gods knew what, since if they were sacrificing her, she had no idea who she would be sacrificed _to_... her thoughts began to swim, and she dropped, having fainted from fear.

Without stopping, the men hoisted her up and carried her the rest of the way, joking to each other in their strange language of how much their fallen god would enjoy such an unusual young offering.

* * *

She awoke with the sensation of hanging. 

Afraid to open her eyes, Kagome let herself imagine she'd had a nightmare and that this whole ordeal was nothing more than a figment of her over-active imagination. She began to move, and, eyes flying open, she saw beneath her the edge of a wooden platform and then... nothing. Open space gawked up at her, and, looking up, she saw her wrists tied securely to two poles, which were moving out toward that yawning nothingness, and she let out a blood-curdling scream, trying desperately to hook her toes onto something, _anything_, to keep her from swinging out and hanging helplessly by her hands like some morsel on the end of a stick over the roaring river of lava flowing below.

Drums began to beat loudly, in a monotonous rhythm, and huge fires were lit along the wall behind her, lighting up the black sky accompanied by the screams and shouts of queerly-dressed natives, their bodies painted all black.

Kagome began to hyperventilate as the edge drew nearer, dropping her lower and lower toward the gaping canyon below, an awful heat rising up to drench her scratched skin in sweat.

"Help me!" she screamed, struggling in vain against her bonds, her legs stretching as she tried to cling to the platform. "Inuyasha, someone, help me!"

The edge slipped away, and she swung, terrified, out into the air, her arms burning from the strain of her own weight swinging like a pendulum between the poles.

_Shit, they're really sacrificing me_, she thought, just as the lip of the canyon wall opposite her drew nearer. _They **have** to be sacrificing me if they have to swing me over here! _

There was a crashing in the jungle ahead of her, and the drums stopped, leaving the air deathly silent. Kagome shivered in fear, dirt clinging to her sweat-slick skin and stinging as it was ground into her wrists underneath her rope bonds.

_Oh gods_, she thought, hearing another crashing sound as something white flashed through the trees, several of them falling over and landing with a crash, themselves. The ground shook; she could_ feel_ it coming.

_Whatever it is_, she thought, her terror consuming her, _it's big_.

The figure was obscured from her sight momentarily when a cloud of fog drifted over her, the cool night air meeting the stifling air generated from the lava flowing in the canyon below, forming a mist.

She trembled as its growls became audible, and, stepping out of the mist, an enormous white dog, covered in long fur with strange markings on its face, towered over her, inspecting its meal with a critical golden eye.

Kagome screamed. She screamed until her throat was dry, and struggled to no avail to free herself. The monster was huge, and she knew, as it lowered its head to sniff at her, that it would open its jaws and eat her right there.

At the sight of the giant canine, the natives began once more to beat their drums, this time to a much faster beat, as if in anticipation. The monster growled, and, to Kagome's horror, snaked out its tongue, dragging it up her chest, neck and face, as if tasting her, jangling a necklace of animal teeth she hadn't realised was around her neck, clicking them together noisily. She screamed again, though it was barely loud enough to match the timbre of the beast's growls.

"Inuyasha... help me..."

She knew he wouldn't come. He didn't even know she was gone, did he? In that moment, her heart skipped a beat, for she suddenly realised that for the first time in her life, no one was going to save her. She was all alone, and she would die alone, screaming as she was torn limb from limb, alive, by this giant dog.

The dog looked up at the wall, narrowed his eyes (she could tell it was a _he_ right away), and barked viciously several times, but the shouts and cheers only got louder.

_They're egging him on_, she thought, never taking her eyes from the dog, his huge chest heaving and his barking deafening at so close a range. _They're trying to make him eat me_.

Suddenly, the dog reached down with its face, and, faster than she cloud blink, bit through her bonds, then snagged her around her midsection in his jaws, before turning and loping away into the jungle, back from whence he'd come.

The natives cheered in victory, and un-dammed the flow of lava from the wall, creating a bright, spraying cascade of lava that poured right back into the river below, pumped up through the rock by its own immense pressure. The sacrifice was a success, and they celebrated by butchering a cow and offering its blood to the gods above, each taking a turn drinking the red liquid from a cup passed around to each member, young and old.

Kagome's screams died away as the natives got up to dance.

* * *

Inuyasha wandered back and forth beneath the God Tree, lost in thought. 

_Damn you, Kagome!_

She always made him feel so small. It was his fault Kikyou died; couldn't she see that? He didn't strive to meet her or anything, but he couldn't help the remorse and regret that overcame him whenever he was in her presence. He felt obligated to her. Why did it make Kagome so angry when he did nothing more than occasionally kiss Kikyou? He didn't spend his time with _her_. He didn't drag _her _back to be with him. He didn't think about _her _all the time...

_So what was Kagome's problem?  
_

He frowned at the ground as if it was its fault he couldn't unravel the mystery that is woman. He sighed, or, more accurately, blew air out his nose, making a faint steam cloud in the cooling air.

_Kagome looked hot tonight_, he thought unbidden, stopping to stare up at the stars, disappointed when there weren't any, and the moon was barely visible. He felt his gut flip over as he pictured her in his mind's eye, blowing him a kiss; smiling at him from under her lashes; in that "shower" of hers...

He blinked. He loved her. _It was as simple as that_.

He frowned again. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He knew his own mind, didn't he? He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Maybe he didn't know himself as well as he thought. Sure, he'd regarded Kagome as a friend almost as long as he'd known her; she'd come into his world with a bang, bringing back painful memories of hurt and betrayal, and resembling Kikyou like she did... well, he'd been attracted, certainly. She drew people to her like nectar drew bees. Her personality was so gentle, caring, and affectionate. He was embarrassed to admit it to himself, but now that he thought about her, her feelings for him had been obvious all along. _Was that why she pitched a fit over Kikyou?  
_

He hoped _he _hadn't been as obvious. His friends had probably been laughing at him behind his back all this time, and if Naraku knew...

Inuyasha shuddered to think what Naraku would do with that information. Use them against each other, as he had Inuyasha and Kikyou? Inuyasha growled low, his claws piercing his palms deeply, the pain going unnoticed by his occupied mind.

He _had_ to make things right. He had to find Kagome and cajole her into coming around again. Without her, he was no one. Without her... he had no one to love.

He thought Kagome must think he still loved Kikyou. He felt affection for her, sure. But she was dead; no longer the woman she had once been. Kagome was that woman now, and he had to prove to her that all his love was reserved for _her_.

Leaping away, he reached the well in record time. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. There was a strange scent here, a scent he didn't recognise, and Kagome's bag and jacket were on the ground, damp from dew.

He bent down to pick up the jacket, which had a large tear in the silk, right in the seam where the sleeve was attached to the main garment at the shoulder.

Clutching the jacket to his chest, he felt fear squeeze his heart like an icy fist, wringing his life's blood from it. His face paled.

"Kagome... _No_..."

Leaping to his feet, he grabbed up the bag and sped back into the village as fast as his feet would carry him.

* * *

Sango was fed up. 

_That Miroku... he was cruising_. He was practically begging her to belt him one. He _knew _she hated it when he flirted with other women!

And now she found herself outside, stewing. _That stupid monk_.

She could hear the village's only two geisha inside, giggling at some clever thing Miroku had said. She crossed her arms and huffed in frustration. _He's not even that good-looking_.

Inuyasha landed next to her with a thump, startling her out of her anger. His eyes were wide, and intense. Something was wrong with him.

"Sango, where are the others?"

She looked at him curiously. "Miroku's inside, and the others are with Kaede at the-"

"Find them," he interrupted, staring her in the eye in a way that unnerved her. "Kagome's gone missing."

"What!? When?"

"I don't know, but we have to find her."

She nodded, noting the fear in his voice, and scrambled to her feet while Inuyasha took off down the road. Pulling open the paper screen, she interrupted Miroku and his two geisha, neither of whom, she noted, were even _remotely_ pretty.

She stomped over and he smiled at her glowering face, saying, "Why, Sango, I'm so glad you finally decided to- _ow_!"

"Get up, we're leaving," she growled, dragging him to his feet by his ear and hauling him out.

The mistress yelled out the door, "Get back here and pay the fees, monk!"

Sango looked over her shoulder at the woman, the two geisha leaning past her to watch Sango drag Miroku away, and called back, "He'll pay, ma'am, don't you worry about that! Put it on his tab!"

Huffing, the mistress abruptly herded the two girls inside and shut the screen with a snap. Miroku, grunting and hissing in pain, was relieved when Sango finally relinquished her death-grip on his earlobe, which throbbed terribly.

"Sango, what on Earth?! What is the matter with you?"

She spun on him and shoved his staff at him, having picked it up back at the teahouse when he was in too much pain to remember to grab it. "Kagome's missing. We're going after her."

Miroku frowned. "Does Inuyasha know who took her?" He assumed Inuyasha was already aware that their friend was gone.

"No, I don't think so. Come on."

They hurried to the headman's house, where Inuyasha was telling Kaede what he'd seen at the well. The two hurried over and joined the conversation, Kaede wiping blood off her hands as Inuyasha spoke.

"And I found nothing but her jacket and pack. Kaede, have you heard anything recently? _Anything_ out of the ordinary?"

Kaede made a face and shrugged, "There has been nothing, Inuyasha. All has been peaceful since your return at the beginning of the month."

Inuyasha stomped his foot and swore. Shippo piped up, "Where could she be, Inuyasha?" His eyes were worried, his voice high with anxiety.

"We'll find out," he replied grimly. "Sango, get dressed. We leave _now_."

Kirara transformed, and Inuyasha left Kagome's pack with Kaede, stuffing her jacket inside his kimono. She might be cold, wherever she was, since the warm fall days were giving way to cool nights.

Sango returned from behind the hut minutes later, ready to go. Hopping on Kirara, Miroku at her back, Shippo on his shoulder, they took off, Inuyasha leading the way.

Kaede waved, but inside she was fearful. Demons were attracted to Kagome, true enough, what with the Jewel in her possession. _Had a demon crept up behind her and kidnapped her?_ Kaede hoped she would find out soon. Kagome's safe return was paramount if they were to reassemble the Shikon Jewel, and keep it safe. Only she had the power to contain it. _If she were to be killed..._

Kaede's chin trembled. _Gods have mercy on us all_.

* * *

Inuyasha pounded the sand again in frustration. 

He'd scoured this beach, Kagome's scent trail leading him to this very spot, but it disappeared!

Kirara landed, neither of her passengers getting off. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I can't smell her anymore," he muttered, tearing a clawed hand through his silver hair. "Her trail stops here." He refrained from mentioning to them that her scent, which had been laced with pure fear back at the well, was now void of any emotion. He felt his heart grow cold at the possibility that she could be dead.

"They must have taken to the water," Sango mused, interrupting his thoughts, "those marks in the sand there are from a boat. And look, there are footprints all around."

Inuyasha looked closely at the sand. Whoever had taken her was barefoot, and had been few in number. He could make out four different sets of prints altogether.

"If this is where her trail ends," Miroku wondered, "where did they go? I have no knowledge of anything off this coast."

Inuyasha remembered the little hanyou children from Horai Island, and Sango beat him to the punch in saying, "What about a barrier, Miroku? Remember Horai Island?"

He stroked his chin in thought. "Quite clearly. But I do not sense a demonic presence here, or anywhere nearby, that could account for a landmass hidden in this bay."

Inuyasha listened to Miroku's conjecture, and stared off into the horizon, the waves blocking it every few seconds. A haze caught his eye. "I think we should get a second opinion."

Shippo raised a brow. "From who?"

Inuyasha put his nose to the wind, and pointed east down the coast, the direction the wind was coming from. "If you'd bothered to look for it, the scent of humans is coming from that direction."

Shippo looked that way, seeing tiny wisps of smoke drifting out to sea, and turned back to Inuyasha to stick out his tongue at him, but the hanyou ignored him. Getting up, he passed Sango and Miroku as Kirara turned to follow him, and said, "Those people down there might know something we don't about this bay. Come on."

Sango urged Kirara to speed up, and the fire-cat loped after him through the sand. Sango hoped deep down in her gut that Kagome was all right.

* * *

The village was deserted. 

_Great_, Inuyasha thought, his gut twisting a little more. Just the thought of her being out of his reach churned his guts, and he froze up, useless to her. He forced himself to concentrate on the bastards who'd taken her, and what he'd do to them when he got his claws on them.

Sango climbed down off Kirara and shouted, "Hello? Is anyone here?" She was answered by her echo, bouncing off the curved cliff that rose up two hundred feet behind the village. There were fires burning unattended, fish drying on racks staked out in the sun, but no people.

Miroku smiled. "Ah."

They all turned to look at him. "What?"

He folded his hands as if everything suddenly made perfect sense. "They are fishing. There are no boats tied to the shore."

Sango and Inuyasha turned to look, and sure enough, the small dock was deserted.

They both turned back to him, their expressions sceptical. "They _all_ went fishing?"

Miroku turned red. "Well, they could have... I suppose... though that _does_ seem unlikely."

"Uh huh. Search that hut, Miroku, I'll take this one."

Miroku leaned into the nearest hut, and glanced around. There was a fire burning in the pit, and a fresh soup bone simmered in the broth in the pot hanging over the heat. His stomach growled, but, seeing no one, he ignored it to search another hut.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, but all he could smell was smoke and salt. Their efforts would be for naught.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the beach, a massive wave splattering salty spray all over the dry sand; even Sango, who stood furthest from shore, felt the sprinkle on the wind.

The wind had picked up, and the waves were growing stronger. If anyone had been on the ocean, they'd have come ashore long before now.

There was a thump behind her, and Sango turned, scanning the cliff-side carefully, searching for the source of the noise. There was a dent, and a shelf; it could be a cave. She shouted over her shoulder, "This way!"

Inuyasha, holding his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun reflecting off the white cliff-face, called, "Do you see something, Sango?"

"Yeah!"

Miroku, his attention diverted from the sound of the sea, his clothes almost soaked, followed his friends into the trees, where a sandy path curved upward at a gradually steeper angle, until they were almost climbing, the foliage around them so dense it blotted out the wind and sun.

"Sango, do you know where you're going?" Miroku asked, flicking a spider off his shoulder.

"No," she replied, "but I will soon enough."

They followed her for what seemed like hours. At one point, after the foliage ended, they were forced to inch out onto the cliff-face one by one, a narrow shelf all that kept them from plummeting to their deaths.

Shippo clung to Miroku's leg with all his might, while Kirara, hovering close by, made sure no one made a misstep and fell, she acting as their spotter on the treacherous journey.

Sango, clinging to the wall in fear, wished she'd just ridden Kirara to the entrance, but it was too late now. She'd been hasty, and she hoped she'd not die regretting it.

Finally, the five companions saw the cave come into sight, a dark opening in the cliff no wider than Sango herself. It was effectively camouflaged; its entrance faced to the side rather than outward, giving the illusion of a mere dent in the rock. If Sango had not been looking, she'd have missed it completely.

Gathering on the small ledge before the opening, Inuyasha volunteered, "I'll go in first."

Nodding, Miroku held Sango secure as Inuyasha inched past her, squeezing himself inside. Sango followed, Miroku and Shippo bringing up the rear. Kirara hovered outside, waiting.

Once inside, the cavern opened up into a series of rooms, all open to the main cavern. The rooms were more like large dents carved out of the rock, and there, in the center, was a small fire, just enough to produce light but not large enough to give off much smoke.

"Who goes there?"

All four stopped. Inuyasha held up his hand and flicked his fingers forward, motioning for them to fan out. "Are you the villagers?"

A single man stepped out from behind a wall, and they realised that the cavern did indeed extend beyond this room with the deep indentations. Holding up a torch, the man asked, "Do you come peacefully?"

"We do," Miroku supplied, stepping out front, bowing courteously to the man. "We are searching for a very good friend, good man. Can you help us?"

The man hesitated, and shushed someone behind the wall. Finally, he replied, "Come and sit. We will discuss your request."

* * *

Inuyasha fingered the jacket laden with Kagome's fresh scent inside his kimono, attempting to keep his cool. The villagers, who'd come out of hiding once they'd been seated around the small fire, had stared constantly at him for over an hour now. If this meeting weren't so important, he'd be long gone. 

Miroku had told the headman the story about their search for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and how important Kagome's retrieval was to their cause, not only as their priestess, but as their dear friend. The headman, who had been wary of them at first, introduced himself as Suikichi.

"And we have no idea who has taken her, sir. We are desperate to have her back, and so beg you for any information you might have."

The whispers from the women were about driving Inuyasha nuts, and he turned to them, baring his fangs, yet they only giggled and made rubbing motions with their fingers. _Oh no_, he thought, flattening his ears, _no one touches these but Kagome!  
_

Suikichi rubbed his brow in thought. These strangers' story was all too familiar to him, a man of the sea. He'd seen things in his time that would scare even the dog-eared mongrel scowling at him from over the fire, but those were his burdens to bear. He wondered which of the two men was interested in the girl, if either. They were certainly eager to have her back.

"Well," he began, using the same fist to prop up his chin on his knee, "despite the lack of demonic aura, there _is_ a myth of an island in this bay."

Miroku frowned. "How can that be? I sense no aura at all."

Suikichi let his eyes half-close. This was the piece he didn't look forward to imparting.

"The myth about the island remains largely unproven, though a few claim to have seen it. Occasionally, we are visited in the night by strange beings. They are human, or are very good at pretending to be. They are black as night, and even fewer have actually seen them. We wake to find one of our village girls missing, usually young, un-married girls, who have been untouched."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Untouched?"

"Yes. Virgins."

Inuyasha felt the blood stain his cheeks and turned his back on the giggles from the female section. _Peanut gallery_, he thought nastily.

Suikichi went on. "There is a legend, that tells of an island. They say it has walls hundreds of feet high, and that many strange beasts make their home there, banished to live out eternity confined to the island. Apparently, ancient heathen gods used it as a prison of sorts, to detain the strongest and most powerful demons in their animal forms.

"Of course, all of this is conjecture, and I, personally, wouldn't believe a word of it, if I hadn't seen it for myself. I still doubt what I saw."

Sango leaned forward. "But you said only few have claimed to have seen it..."

"Yes. I am one of them. Old Michiko over there is another." An old woman, ancient-looking, her fingers and toes knarled with the advance of severe arthritis, paid them no attention. Inuyasha assumed she was deaf.

"So, do you know where the island is?"

Suikichi sat back, his features blank. "No."

Inuyasha shot forward, Tetsusaiga clacking in the dirt, and hissed, "But you just said you'd seen it!"

"I did. But it was so foggy, and I was quite lost. Only by luck did I find my way back, and I tell you, that island is a cursed place. You do not want to go there." He shuddered at the memory of the demonic howling he'd heard that day, lost in the mist. The screams coming from behind the walls had haunted him ever since.

"We assume the black beings come from there. But that is all we know." He stood and dismissed them. "If you have no more questions, we ask you to leave us."

Sango looked around her, at all the people cowering in fear, even the girls who had at first been enamoured of Inuyasha's furry ears, and asked, "What are you hiding from, Headman? Why do you congregate in this tiny space?"

Suikichi looked at her through the eyes of a man who'd seen more than he'd ever wanted. He replied cryptically, "As I said, your friend isn't the only girl to go missing around these parts." Turning away, Suikichi went back around the corner, out of sight, the rest of the villagers following.

The group stood up to leave, when Inuyasha felt a pull on his sleeve. It was the old hag, Michiko.

She crooked her curled finger to him, and he leaned down, so she could whisper in his ear. Miroku and Sango watched anxiously as Inuyasha's expression changed from annoyance to puzzlement. The old woman left him, and hobbled away with the others. Inuyasha stared after her for a moment before brushing past his friends and exiting the cave.

Outside, safely riding Kirara to the beach, Miroku asked Inuyasha, "What did she say?"

Inuyasha stared straight ahead, his heart flip-flopping as he soared next to them. "She said, 'Taisho the great, never too late. Taisho the leader, he'll never leave her'."

Sango tilted her head in confusion. "What does_ that_ mean?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. But I intend to find out." Once more he clutched her jacket to his chest.

_I'm coming for you, Kagome. Don't give up on me._

* * *

The tide was in when they landed, soaking their feet in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha turned west, and curled his lip in a snarl.

Sango and Miroku turned see what he was looking at, and a whirlwind of sand approached, dousing them when it stopped to reveal Kouga standing there, his wolf pack following in the distance along the shore.

Inuyasha, his face in a frown, spit out sand, and when Miroku shook his head, a ton of sand came out of his hair in a cloud, prickling Sango's eyes, her out outfit sporting sand in every crease and fold. Shippo dug sand out of his ears, and Kirara shook it off like water.

"Mutt! Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled, his hand fingering Tetsusaiga eagerly and, as the pack finally caught up, Kouga put two and two together.

"You lost her _again_? Idiot! You are nowhere near competent enough to be protecting someone as important as her! She should have been with me, and no one would ever even have gotten near her! So who did you lose her to this time?"

Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes, his growls giving away his obvious displeasure. _Dumb-ass wolf_, he thought, _I don't need your help!  
_

"We aren't sure exactly who has taken Kagome," Miroku explained, "but we were about to search the bay for an island rumoured to be out there somewhere."

Kouga turned to look, but the waves were too high to see anything. "You people are nuts. Just give up; _I'll_ find her."

"_No_."

Kouga stopped and looked back over his shoulder, having turned to run back the way he'd come, and asked almost incredulously, "_No_? You don't tell _me _what to do, dog-boy."

"_I'll_ be the one to find her, Kouga. You'll keep your wolf ass out of this, _if _you know what's good for you." The slow hiss of steel ensued as Inuyasha drew his blade, the metal growing into a broad fang that came to a deadly point.

Kouga lifted a brow, a smirk gracing his lips. "Are you threatening me, dog?"

Inuyasha snarled, but Sango quickly stepped between the two men with her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Hey, now that's enough, you two. Inuyasha," she said, turning to appeal to her hanyou friend, "maybe having Kouga's help wouldn't be such a bad idea. You heard what the headman said lived on that island." She lowered her voice a bit. "You know, the wolf-pack could be immensely helpful. _Safety in numbers_. Yes?"

Inuyasha thought about her request. Was Sango suggesting that they use the wolf-pack as a shield, or... bait? As expendable assistance? He was liking this idea more and more. _And maybe... Kouga will bite the bullet, too_.

He lowered his sword, and put it away, pretending to be very reluctant to see the truth in her words. "Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms and doing a very believable job of acting sulky. "But _I_ lead the way."

Sango turned back to Kouga. "Well? Will you help us?"

Kouga scoffed. "For Kagome, I'd do _anything_."

Sango smiled. "Great. Now, how do we find this island?"

Miroku, who'd wandered a ways down the beach, reached into a bush and lugged out an over-turned boat. "How about we take these?" He suggested, gesturing to several others hidden next to the one he was pulling.

"Let's do this," Inuyasha ordered, and carried another boat over his head. They set them on shore and piled in, grabbing stray oars lying about to propel them.

They pushed off, followed by two boats of wolves, into the high tide, searching for the fog the headman had told them about, Sango riding Kirara overhead, searching the sea for clues pertaining to the location of the mysterious island.

* * *

They floated for hours, with no sign of the fog Inuyasha thought he'd caught sight of earlier, when they'd first arrived at the coast. 

Shippo, of course, was sea-sick, and had been hanging off the back of the boat the whole time, begging them to hurry up and find land; he claimed he'd lost everything he'd ever eaten, and there was no sign of land _yet_.

The wind was strong, whipping spray onto everyone every time a wave swelled and crashed into the hulls. Needless to say, the entire party save Sango and Kirara were soaked.

Above, Sango shielded her eyes from the glare off the water, her eyes tired from doing so for hours on end. Her skin was dry, her throat dry, and her eyes were dry. She thought it ironic how this could possibly be when she was literally surrounded by moisture.

When night began to fall, Inuyasha began to worry. The coast had long since disappeared behind them, and there was nothing ahead but open ocean. He was beginning to wonder if Kagome was lost to him forever, and battling the panic that threatened to overtake him.

Suddenly, through the howling wind, Miroku's chattering teeth, and Shippo's pathetic retching, the horizon became indistinct.

Sango shouted, "Inuyasha!"

He replied, "I see it!" and waved to the boats behind him, catching Kouga's attention and motioning for them to pick up the pace. Inuyasha himself had been rowing the majority of the time, Miroku occasionally relieving him. He found the work helped calm his nerves, and occupy his manic thoughts.

By the time dark had fully fallen, the moon, which was almost a quarter full, provided no light, the mist blotting it out completely.

"Is this it?" Miroku asked, trying to see through the dense mist. Sango, coming down with Kirara, hovered close to the boat.

"I think so," Sango replied, just as a faint light, orange in colour, blurred into view, it's shape indistinguishable.

Inuyasha smelled smoke over the salt, and very faintly, the same scent of those who'd kidnapped Kagome. "We're here," he told them grimly.

Keeping close, the three boats rowed into the shore ahead where a dark cavern loomed, rocks jutting out everywhere under the water, making their landing precarious. In the rocks were shapes, and faces, of demons, and each one they passed was more menacing than the last. Shippo moaned more in fear than sickness.

Finally pulling ashore, Kouga approached Inuyasha and said in a soft voice, "What _is_ this place?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's where Kagome is. Let's go."

"Wait a minute. How do you know she's even still alive, Mutt?"

Inuyasha turned back to look at him, Sango and Miroku watching them both silently, their faces blank.

"Because that's the only way I can see her, in my head." He started to climb the cavern steps into the inner bowls of the island wall, and Kouga, after a moment's hesitation, followed, everyone else right on his heels.

An hour later, they discovered the source of orange light. Several fires burned along what appeared to be an ancient settlement along the top of the wall, on what would ordinarily be called a rampart, if so many buildings hadn't been erected there. Torches burned here and there, but the whole place was silent as death, and they crept through carefully, making as little noise as possible.

Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's two lackeys, whispered to each other, "I got a bad feeling about this place."

"Me too. I got this awful urge to run."

Kouga looked back at them over his shoulder, sending them a glare that clearly said, _be quiet_.

They lowered their gazes, but refrained from speaking anymore.

Sango, her boomerang held at the ready over her shoulder, crept along behind Inuyasha, her eyes darting here and there. She, too, felt the apprehension of being watched.

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga out, having drawn it at the first sign of civilisation. He had a bone to pick with these people, but first, he'd extract from them the information he wanted to know, then kill them.

_No one kidnaps my Kagome and lives to try it again_.

They came to a high gate, barricaded with giant logs, carved to sharp points, and, looking around, the party noticed the same style of sticks and branches everywhere, leaning together in groups and even alone and upright in the few places along the rock they stood on that could support dirt. The top of the wall sported a similar style, spires of granite stretching like pointed fingers toward the night sky.

_Whatever's in there_, Miroku thought, _isn't meant to come out_.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then flicked his eyes to another flight of steps, leading up to the top of the gate.

Nodding for him to follow, Inuyasha led the way up, Sango and Kouga slowly trailing behind.

Reaching the top, they looked down on the inner valley of the island, and the river of lava that separated them from it.

"My gods," Miroku breathed. "It's a volcano, and the _crater_ is the wall."

As he voiced this thought, the ground trembled beneath them, then was still. Inuyasha looked at him like he was right - creepy-right - but failed to comment. Instead, he asked, "What's with the bridge?"

Across the divide, what looked like a crude bridge, ending in two pieces that shot up in opposite directions, rested on the lip of the jungle side of the river of lava, and in the breeze generated by the orange molten flow, two segments of frayed rope dangled from each, as if the cut had not been clean.

Sango's eyes widened. "They sacrificed her," she whispered, and Inuyasha's face hardened, his brows pulling together and his lips turning south. _No. They wouldn't dare..._

He turned to Kouga. "Do you smell the humans?"

Kouga sniffed, trying to sort through the smells of carbon and molten rock, salt, and fire. "Barely."

Inuyasha nodded. "Find them."

They came down the stairs, Kouga calling out to his men, "Fan out! Search out the scent of humans, and bring them to me!" Wolves darted off, and Inuyasha sat down, running his thumb along the edge of Tetsusaiga, his blood eventually coating the sharp apex.

Kouga stood next to him, his arms akimbo. "What are you going to do, Mutt? Shouldn't you be running blindly after her?"

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "These people know something. I intend to find out what it is they know. And, make them pay for what they've done."

Sango glanced nervously at Miroku when she heard Inuyasha's tone. He was mad. Really mad. She wondered if they could head off the impending bloodbath.

Twenty minutes later, Kouga's pack had rounded up what appeared to be a small colony of people, all painted black. They chattered nervously to each other in a foreign language and glared at the new-comers. Several of the men eyed Sango in manner she found un-amusing.

Inuyasha approached an old woman and leaned down, right in her face. "_Where is Kagome_?"

The woman babbled in her language, her words like a hiss. He caught the word "taisho", but nothing more made sense. Soon the whole crowd started shouting, "Taisho! Taisho!" until Inuyasha grabbed the nearest woman and held his blade to her throat. "_Where is she?!_"

Reluctantly, the old woman pointed past the gate. He looked back at them, his eyes flashing red, then gold. He tossed Tetsusaiga to Sango, who deftly caught it.

Miroku's hand on his shoulder stayed Inuyasha's rage. He whispered, "No, my friend. Killing them will not alleviate your grief. You will regret this later if you don't get control of yourself now."

Slowly, the red faded away, and Inuyasha held out his hand for his sword. Sango gave it to him, and he secured it to his waist.

"Let's go." His words were gruff, and the people cowered slightly as he snarled at them in passing. They would not be here when he brought her back, if they knew what was good for them.

Busting through the gate with a simple _Wind Scar_, he led them across the crude bridge, stopping briefly to sniff the frayed ropes dangling in the hot breeze. The scent of Kagome's sweat still lingered on them.

Silently, everyone followed him into the jungle, trees and rocks here and there crushed as if something massive had gone this way. The others looked around fearfully; _what manner of beast had caused such destruction merely with its passing?  
_

Kouga began to wonder if Kagome was worth the risk he was feeling to his life right now. Whatever came through here was enormous; he didn't think he had the nerve to battle it and come out alive. Self-preservation was beginning to rear its head, but he'd come this far - there was little point in turning back now.

Inuyasha plodded ahead like a workhorse. _I'll find you, Kagome_, he thought grimly, _or die trying_.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Part One. Love it? Hate it? I certainly hope not, lol! Two more parts are on their way, and I'll make reading fun for you guys - whoever can tell me which movie inspired me to write this fic, I will personally write a one-shot dedicated just to you! The first correct guess wins, so, even if you didn't much like it (it'll get better, I promise!), you'll at least get a one-shot all to your onesy, savvy? See you at Part Two, amigos!! 


	2. Island From Hell

Merry Christmas, my wonderful fans!!!! I got Lamb perfume by Gwen Stefani, a new VCR (retro, eh?), a gift card (snort), and a new bathrobe, which is verra nice. Hope you all enjoy your Christmas edition of _Last of the Dogmen_, it's a long one!

**Mystical Hanyou** - Ah, good morning, my friend! Long time no talk! How have you been? Myself... I've been better. Sometimes I think friends are overrated, but that may just be my problem. No, he hasn't eaten her, and I think you'll get a big surprise, lol... about your guess, drumroll... Sorry! Beauty and the Beast was not my inspiration. You were close! But I still love you anyway!!

**Nimeway** - BINGO! King Kong it is, very good! (Though I thought it was pretty obvious, no offense, MH!) So guess what? _You get a one-shot!_ Any particular setting, characters, or crap like that you got a hankerin' to read about?? I am at your disposal!

**Jennie** - I have missed you _so _much!! How's married life treating you? And Amaya... I bet she's big now! I lost the pic you sent when my comp fried this past spring, I feel awful about it! It was priceless! You want it, do you? Well, your guess was right on, but Nimeway snuck herself in just before you did, but tell you what, I'll write another one just for you! At this rate, I'll write nothing but one-shots... sounds cool to me!

**DemonDog113** - Your guess is correct! Unfortunately, as I said already, Nimeway slid in first, but I still appreciate your review, and your wonderful compliment. I had no idea you were such a huge fan! Thank you, and Merry Christmas, everybody!!

P.S. Okay, it isn't obvious if you've never seen the movie, I'm sorry. Forgive me, buddy? (You know who you are!)

**_Last of the Dogmen_**

Part Two - The Island from Hell

She was going to throw up.

Wherever this beast was taking her, she thought he must be trying to shake her to death before he ate her. When he'd snatched her up, his teeth slicing through her bonds like a hot knife through butter, she thought for sure she was a goner. But, amazingly, she was still hanging on.

He'd picked her up in his teeth, surprisingly gentle, but the ride had been nothing but up, down, side to side to side, twig scratches and hot breath pounding past her body, not to mention the tongue curled about her that seemed to be hotter than the lava she'd seen in that river back there. Screaming was no longer possible; her throat was raw, and no sound would come out.

She wondered vaguely where they were going as her head banged against a massive canine tooth for the twentieth time, and the tongue curled about her tightened slightly. It was then that she saw the gorge ahead.

Her throat still had something left as they sailed over it, she screaming the entire way.

Landing with a crash on the other side, the giant dog took off once again, knocking down whatever was in his way. He began to climb upward, and she saw brief flashes of sky through the ring of teeth around her.

Suddenly, the dog stopped, and above them, looking down from on top of a cliff, was a giant tiger demon.

_Gods, no_, Kagome thought, terrified. This dog wasn't the only monster on this island?? _No way!  
_

Looking down past his teeth, toward the ground, she could see little, but what she did see was enough to confirm her fears.

In a plain below, lush jungle grew, and there, grazing, were demons too many to count. There were so many, she thought that maybe dying by dog breath wasn't such a bad way to go, compared to that cat baring its teeth at them this very second.

Suddenly, without any warning, the dog barked, and Kagome's hands flew to her ears, the sound enough to rattle her brain around inside her skull. He kept barking, and the cat leapt down at them, and the dog closed his mouth, trapping Kagome in the wet darkness inside.

She knew they were rolling back down the mountain, and that there were plenty of obstacles outside, if the bumping and jostling was any indication. _What the hell is going on out there?  
_

The jaws opened suddenly and she was ejected, landing several yards away and covered in slime. She rolled to a stop against a tree, and watched in horror as the giant white dog took on the tiger without any hesitation, his fur already covered in mud and debris from the trip downhill.

The tiger roared, shaking the ground, and charged the dog, whose tail flew up as he charged at the same moment, taking the hit in the shoulder and throwing the big cat off balance, but its tail had quickly come up to correct that, slamming the dog across the eyes with a _slap_. The dog yiped, and Kagome watched as his eyes, blinking rapidly, began to bleed red, and red tears overflowed to stain his white cheeks.

The cat, pumping its shoulders, preparing to pounce, growled loud enough to make the earth tremble. It stood very close by, and, panicking, Kagome got up and took off into the jungle, crazed with fear.

She could still hear the battle going on behind her as a giant praying mantis loomed up before her through the ferns, hissing and clicking as it snapped its pincers at her, and she stopped dead, screamed, and ran back in the direction she'd come.

_Maybe the dog isn't such a terrible demon, he's had multiple opportunities to eat me, and hasn't yet!  
_

She burst out of the tree line to witness the tiger's demise, the dog having somehow snagged it behind the head, and, as it hissed and growled and roared, attempting to rake its claws down the dog's belly and spill his guts, the dog, biting down hard, twisted the cat's neck sharply, with a disgustingly loud crack, and shook it, to make sure it was broken. The cat still kicked, but its movements were spasmodic, and uncoordinated.

She stopped again, and stared up at the massive white demon as it howled in triumph, then stared down at her for a moment. She looked into his eyes, and saw that only the red stains remained of his bloody eyes. Now, they were the same golden shade they had been when she'd first seen him.

A crash behind her spurred her to run again as a tree trunk crashed into the soil where she'd been standing just seconds earlier, and, backing out toward the dog, they both watched the praying mantis make its destructive entrance, snapping its pincers at a much larger opponent than the puny human.

The dog bared its teeth, and the mantis vibrated its wings with a buzz that had Kagome's teeth pulsating together, and she tried to open her mouth to make it stop, but the pain only got worse as the vibrating wings picked up speed, making the very air seem to blur before her eyes.

The dog barked, his own ears flattened against his head, and leapt at the insect, biting off its head.

The pincers came up and snapped shut around the dog's neck, and Kagome tried to scramble back in the dirt as the head landed near her with a crash and a shower of slobber. She had no time to think as the bug's body followed soon after, the dog ripping off one of its pincers and tossing it away. He stood there, his lips drawn back, panting hard.

Kagome uncovered her eyes, having done so a moment ago when a shower of dirt from the body had landed on her, and just looked at her captor.

Chest heaving, the dog stared at her through narrowed eyes, as if daring her to run. She didn't move. _Is this demon saving me for later, or protecting me?  
_

It's tongue, hanging from its mouth, looked as if someone had run it through a punch-press in a factory. It was ragged and perforated like paper. She noticed, too, that his body was slowly turning red, from the many claw marks he'd sustained from his fight with the tiger, and several bite wounds around his neck from the mantis dripped in rivulets onto the dirt beneath him.

Getting up slowly, using the tree behind her for support, she began to approach the dog, her eyes never leaving his. He sat down on his rump, still heaving, but watched her like a hawk. Soon she stood in front of him, craning her neck up to see his face, and she noticed the markings there, not from fights (although there _were_ several scars), but from something else. They reminded her of the marks on Sesshoumaru's face, back home in the Feudal Era.

She frowned. _I'm still in the Feudal Era, right?  
_

A thought dropped in the pit of her stomach like a stone into a pond. Was she ever going to see her home again? She didn't know where she was, except that she was on an island in the ocean somewhere off Japan. Her eyes grew moist as she worried she'd never see her mother, brother, or grandfather ever again, or any of her friends, or... _or Inuyasha_.

She sniffled. _He'll come after me, won't he? _

_Not if he doesn't know you're gone_, her mind answered, and she sunk to her knees, her hand over her mouth, and tears spilling down her cheeks, as the shadow of the giant dog loomed over her.

Above her, the scent of tears assaulted his battered face, and the dog brought his head down to nudge her gently, but she ignored him, or was too distraught suddenly to care.

Kagome felt the dog's cold nose nudge her, but a mixture of fear and despair stopped her from responding. Right now, it almost didn't matter if he did decide to eat her. Without anyone to be by her side, alone and trapped on this island full of enormous, man-eating demons, life just didn't seem worth living.

Wiping her eyes, she berated herself for wallowing her self-pity. Crying about it wouldn't get her off this island.

Sighing, she stood, and the dog, once again wrapping her up in his tongue, loped away, up the dark mountain, higher into the night sky, where the air became thinner but the view more spectacular than she could have ever imagined.

They finally arrived at what looked like a crumbling wall, low to the ground, cresting the top of the mountain like a miniature of the Great Wall, in China. He carried her around a corner and into a cave, which opened up onto a ledge fifty feet above the original opening.

Dropping her again in another puddle of slimy drool, he padded away to sit and watch the horizon brighten, the first sign of sunrise. Kagome shivered, noticing for the first time how cool it was, and how much more difficult it was to breath at this altitude. Her body felt heavy, and she realised she'd been awake all night.

The dog's tail curled around him, and, as she watched his back, the sun slowly rose, wreathing him in a golden halo, his dirty fur disguised under the gilding of light.

She yawned, and wondered again why the dog hadn't eaten her. She was clearly meant to be a sacrifice, or at least those people had set her up as one. _Did this dog eat people?  
_

Glancing around, she saw bones, but they were enormous; the femur of a deer, the skull of an elephant - _elephant??_ - and several vertebrae too big to be human lying about.

She yawned again, and noted the sad state of her clothing. She pulled out her shirt from her chest and thought, _Well, I guess Mom will have to buy me another uniform - **if **I make it back, that is_. Her skirt was in tatters, and she was completely covered in dirt, blood, and slobber, not to mention the leaves and twigs in her hair.

Looking around, she spotted a spring in the wall of granite that formed this mountain cave, and watched a slow rivulet shimmer down the wall where it pooled in a small puddle on what would constitute the floor of the cave. Leaning over, she looked at her reflection, and almost fainted. Her hair was matted, and her face caked with mud. Her arms were all scratched up, and her legs were too, her shoes and socks long ago lost on the journey here. She hissed in pain as she palpated a purple bruise on the side of her thigh, and the long scratch over her collar bone stung like acid on her skin.

While his back was turned, even though she knew the giant demon was only a dog, she quickly pulled off what remained of her shirt and used it as a washcloth. Tearing it up, she figured her bra was good enough covering as she wrapped the wrung-out strips of cloth around her shins and feet, to protect them, and decided to leave her skirt as it was, even though it barely covered what it should. _Oh well, not like anyone's gonna see me_, she sighed, and wondered why she'd even feel self conscious in front of the dog but in her experience, not all demons were just like the animals they resembled. They often had personalities and desires of their own, and even spoke like humans did, but strangely, this one hadn't said a word. She wondered if it was really just a simple dog demon.

Said dog, who knew exactly what she was doing back there, forced himself to stare straight ahead. He didn't understand why those stupid human natives thought they had to sacrifice human women to him, but nevertheless, he did what he could to keep them alive, even going as far to help them escape, but sometimes, they were unfortunate, and were killed here. He always felt like it was his fault for not getting to them in time to prevent their deaths, which were usually at the jaws of the demons he shared his island prison with, although one had fallen to her death, but he didn't like to recall that. He preferred to remember those whom he'd grown attached to and helped to escape to once more live a normal life where they weren't running all the time to preserve it.

Yawning, he leaned to his right, letting his thigh bear the brunt of his weight. He sensed that this woman was special, but for what reason, he couldn't fathom. She had a purpose in her life, that much was obvious, but what that purpose was, stumped him.

Kagome suddenly remembered the Sacred Jewel, and reached for her neck where it usually hung, but felt nothing there except the tooth and claw necklace the natives had given her. She panicked, then remembered what she'd done with it, before panicking again.

_Oh, damn it!_ She thought, frowning. _I left it in my jacket, wherever **it **is! Damn, I **knew** I'd ruin that jacket!  
_

She thought of the garment torn up and adorning some dancing natives' headdress, and almost cried. The one thing she would have had to remember her mother by, had to be the one thing she'd left behind, _not to mention left the Jewel in! Arrgg!! **And** would keep me warm!  
_

She stood up, angry at herself for being so careless, although she figured she'd be used to that by now. She was always careless, Inuyasha was always telling her so. How she could have possibly forgotten that was beyond her, and once more tears came streaming down her face.

A low growl came from the dog, and she looked up, right into its face looking back at hers in a curious manner. Averting her gaze, she looked at her hands and noticed a trickle of blood making its way down her wrist. She turned her arm, and there, on her elbow, was a bloody gash crusted around the edges with dried blood and dirt.

She gasped. Great. _Not only am I stuck here, but I lost the Jewel, and I'll probably get hypothermia **and **die of a blood infection. Damn it all to hell!  
_

She crumpled to the ground, her head in her hands, but looked up again as the dog whimpered. His eyes, which only a short while ago had bled red with rage, were now as gentle as a puppies'. They reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes, and she wondered if perhaps they were the same species. She doubted this thing could be his father, since he'd died a long time ago, but she still wondered. And besides, it was apparent nothing could leave this island. _He couldn't be_...

She smiled a little, and, getting up, approached the dog with caution. She circled him until she was on the ledge before him, the drop-off only feet away. It was windy up here, and her hair whipped around her head like a flag. The dog's fur rustled, too, and, looking even closer than she'd had a chance to before, she noted the bloody wounds and dirty fur, and felt something in her gut tighten. _Was he in pain?  
_

Kagome looked at the ground again in thought. She was a miko. She could heal wounds. But she could also purify demons. Could she heal one without killing it? She didn't know. She'd had too little training, having had barely any time for it between school, battles, and searching for shards, but Kaede had told her she had it in her, as Kikyou once had.

Kikyou immediately soured her thoughts. She wondered if Inuyasha was with her right now... _Get a hold of yourself, girl_, she berated herself. _Concentrate!  
_

Reaching out, she looked up into the dog's eyes and slowly came closer, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, and the growl became louder.

Kagome hesitated. Was she brave enough to do this? She wouldn't know until she tried, so she began to move once more.

The dog watched her closely, and as soon as she touched his claw-wound, her hands began to glow, and he knew what it was about her that he'd been unable to put his finger on, so to speak. She was a priestess, and her touch was burning him!

He jumped up, shaking the rock ledge, and Kagome was knocked backwards, almost skidding off the edge. The dog barked, deafeningly, and backed up, baring his fangs at her, then dipping his head to lick the wound. It was half-knitted closed, and she smiled a little, happy that it had worked, but was astonished to see that after a few licks from that god-awful looking tongue, the wound had disappeared!

_He can heal himself_, she realised, and looked up at him with wonder. In return, he seemed to glare back at her, but laid back down again just the same.

She remained where she'd fallen, and just stared at him. He eventually looked away, and she tried to stand, but only got to her knees before he'd whipped his head back in her direction and started to growl again.

_I must have burned him when I tried to heal him_, she thought, and wondered what she'd have to do to earn his trust, for she'd had no desire to hurt him. In fact, she felt no apprehension toward him at all, until he'd growled at her like that, but even now, she sensed he had only been acting in self-preservation.

Standing all the way up, despite his angry stare, she approached him again. And this time, he made as if to snap at her, but she tried something different.

Stopping right in front of him, his breath fluttering the tatters that were her skirt, she dropped down and bowed before him.

The dog snorted. Was she submitting herself? If she was, she wasn't doing it right, but she was close enough.

His growling subsided to a low thrum, like a purr, and when she looked up, his face was turned away. She reached out to touch him, careful to keep her holy powers quiet, and he turned to look at her, before he dragged that ragged tongue up her body in a slobbery lick, cleaning the dirt and grime off her.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought, _Ewwww!!,_ but when she opened them again, her skin was much cleaner than when she'd tried to wash it in the spring moments before.

She was powerless to stop him as he seemed to have decided to finish what he'd started, for with one massive clawed-paw, he pulled her closer and licked her until her whole body felt raw. Looking at her skin where he'd licked it, it appeared flawless; all her cuts and scrapes were gone!

Kagome said out loud without realising it, "Holy shit."

The dog gave her one last lick that brought her to her backside on the ground, right between his paws. He looked out over the expanse of land below, his purring constant. She reached out and touched the fine white hairs at his neck, and pressed her hand down to feel his pulse beating under his skin. He whined a little, and brought his head down, resting it on her head.

She frowned momentarily. _What am I, a headrest?!  
_

She began to laugh, and he looked down at her with his tongue hanging out and what she swore was a smile, though with dogs you never really knew.

Turning to face him, she giggled when he pushed her over with his snout, so she lay flat on her back, and he brought his nose down close to her face, and blew out through it, covering her with a mist of slime, _again_.

"Yuck!" She wiped her face, and he happily licked her clean once more, nosing her up again so he could reach her hard-to get-to places, and she thought,_ He did that on purpose!_

Kagome was beginning to think this dog was hiding something, like intelligence. Human intelligence. She backed away and he watched her curiously as she decided to try something.

Picking up a rock, she tossed it up in the air a few times and gauged his face for a reaction; any ordinary dog would freak out, thinking you wanted to play fetch with it. This dog, however, simply looked at her, and one of his eyes narrowed.

_Not going to take the bait, hm? We'll see about that_.

It was risky, her next idea, but it would prove he was really concerned about her well-being, and didn't just regard her as his new play-thing.

Stepping back carefully, she got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, the warm morning sun glistening off her slobber-damp skin, and she noted that he closed his mouth and gave her a stare as if to ask, _What are you doing, Missy?_

Reaching her goal, she let herself fall off, hoping to the gods he'd catch her, and, sure enough, before her foot had even left the rocks, his tongue had darted out to snatch her, and had moved her back further than necessary, as if he thought she might do that again.

_I knew it!_ Kagome thought triumphantly. _There **is** someone in there behind those golden eyes!  
_

She wondered who he was, what his name was, his age, everything came flooding through her mind as she came up with a way to communicate with him, hoping she wasn't wrong about his intelligence.

Patting his face, which made him wag his tail, she said out loud, "I've got some questions for you, doggie. Bark once for yes, twice for no. Okay?"

He tilted his head at her. Was she on to him? He'd show her how smart she was.

"Do you have a name?"

He blinked. Of course he had a name. He was sure she would know it, too, soon enough. They always figured it out.

She frowned. He just looked at her like a dumb... dog. She made a moue with her mouth, then scowled. _Alright, so you're not someone like Sesshoumaru in there, with a human form and an intelligent mind. Sue me for dreaming_.

"Stupid dog," she muttered, and he glared and got up, leaving her in the cool wind by herself, to lie down again several metres away, with a snort.

She folded her arms and watched him go. _Apparently he understood **that **remark_.

She got up to wander around, since he no longer seemed interested in her. She thought maybe he had only a rudimentary intelligence, and she was giving him too much credit, but his over-bearing concern for her led her to believe otherwise. He had gone out of his way to protect her from those demons who'd tried to eat her, and he was gentle with her - despite her blown eardrums, which still rung from all the barking. He was more than what he appeared, of that much she was certain.

He kept an ear on her as the woman wandered around his lair, picking at this and that. He couldn't get her taste off his tongue, which was salty, yet... fruity. She tasted wonderful, actually, more so than any other woman he'd brought here, but, then again, not many of them let him clean them like that. Her trust in him seemed unerring. He'd smelled on her last night the faint scent of dog, and it had been familiar - _too_ familiar. He wondered how that could be. He'd been confined here for most of his life, and had never left. He'd had a son, once, but... that was before he'd been banished, and he feared that he and his demon brethren here had been forgotten in time. His son had not been a powerful demon at the time of his banishment but he felt sure if that had changed, he'd have found his son here at some point.

The island was huge, even to his standards, but not so big as to be considered its own continent. He could walk across it in three days. And that was at a moseying pace, stopping to sniff anything that smelled interesting and fight off anything dumb enough to provoke him.

He longed for a day when he might return to his humanoid form at will, to be able to converse once again with others. This silent dog act was for the birds!

He closed his eyes, and began to drift off. She should be safe enough up here; he was sure she'd learned that running off on her own was dangerous back in the valley. Her fear had been almost over-powering then. He drifted.

Kagome noted the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and thought he must be asleep. She, herself, had been yawning pretty constantly, and thought sleep sounded like a great idea, but found her efforts in vain because of the cold up here; her chattering teeth and shivers barred her from any kind of sleep she hoped to get.

He opened an eye and glanced her way, seeing her balled up and freezing in a corner, and his heart turned over, instantly regretting his rough treatment of her earlier, and, getting up, he trotted toward her, licked her head, and brought her to a standing position with his tongue once again.

Kagome wondered what he wanted. She was so tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep, but it was so damn cold here! She thought for sure if she had any _baguettes _they'd be frozen by now! She stood, and his warm tongue enveloped her, staving off the worst of her shivers, and he turned in a circle, like all dogs do, before settling once again, his back to the wind, blocking it from even touching her, then released his hold on her and dropped her right next to his furry gut, curling up around her and covering her bare body with his tail, his warm breath a constant on her bumped flesh.

_He's sharing his body heat with me_, she realised, and smiled a little. She was convinced that she was right, but if he wanted to hide it, that was his prerogative. For now, she was content to bask in his heat, and let sleep overtake her.

Soon, both were sleeping soundly, curled into each other.

* * *

Sango slapped her neck for the umpteenth time in two hours. There were bugs _everywhere!  
_

They followed Inuyasha, or rather, the trail of destruction, single file. The wolves behind her could be heard chattering, sniffing, or snarling at each other as they passed through the jungle, Kouga doing nothing at all to straighten them out. _For a leader, his disciplinary skills suck_, she thought.

Kouga, himself, was trying to out-pace the hanyou, but he only got snapped at every time. He lifted a lip in disdain. If Inuyasha had any brains at all, he'd just accept his help and find her faster, but, he thought, then again, maybe Inuyasha was wise to him, for given the chance, he'd make off with Kagome and no one would be any the wiser - until they failed to find _him_, that is.

Miroku was sweating, and had gotten his robes caught on just about everything they passed. Before they'd gone three miles, his robes were shredded from the knee down. He sighed. No one else had this problem, but Shippo's reassuring glances kept his spirits up, and the island itself occupied his thoughts. Now that he was across the bridge and in the crater of this island, he could sense a time barrier, but not in the same sense as Horai Island. That barrier only allowed the island to appear every fifty years, letting no one in or out until the fifty-year time limit was up. But that was not the case here. This barrier, though barely detectable, was meant to keep things _in_. As he had seen for himself, it had been relatively easy to gain entry, even across the river of lava, which had made him plenty nervous, but he couldn't help but wonder if they'd have such an easy time getting out of here.

Maybe, when they found Kagome (he refused to say _if_), she would be able to shed some light on the situation, but, until he could confer with her, he was guessing, and even she may know no more than he did. He just didn't know, and the uncertainty of this place unnerved him.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, followed his nose, and what it told him was disturbing, to say the least, though Kagome's scent was coming through nice and constant, her fear dipping every now and then. But it was the dog-scent that bothered him, and he had to admit it was odd when even Kouga remarked, "This demon stinks like you, Mutt. Why is that?"

Inuyasha had been unable, and in no mood, to answer amiably, and so had only snarled at the stupid wolf, but he was curious, too. Could he be somehow related to the demon who'd stolen his best friend and, if he was lucky, future girlfriend?

_It's coincidence_, he told himself. _It has to be. The old man's long gone, and he was the last of us, besides Sesshoumaru. Wasn't he?  
_

Ahead, a gorge loomed, wide enough that even Kouga wouldn't consider jumping it. Sango suggested that Kirara could ferry them all over, but everyone knew that was impractical at best. Besides, Kirara was tired, and her fur matted with sweat. She seemed to welcome the rest this obstacle afforded her.

Miroku looked into the depths of the gorge and couldn't even see the bottom in the darkness. The sun was high above, and today marked Kagome's second day missing. Personally he held little hope they would find her alive, but, according to Inuyasha, her scent was still lively. They may get lucky yet.

Finally, Inuyasha declared they would camp here until they could find a way across, and he and Kouga went in opposite directions down the escarpment, looking for a log bridge or the end of the gaping hole separating them from the other side.

Sango settled in. _This could be a long day_.

* * *

By nightfall, Inuyasha and Kouga hadn't returned, and Sango was getting nervous. 

Normally, she was the last to lose her cool in a tense situation, but all the noises they'd been hearing, coupled with the size of the bugs here, well... she was antsy, to say the least, and felt an overwhelming yet controllable urge to get off this island. She knew she would do what she had to, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Shippo spent the majority of his time near the fire, even though the jungle was sweltering, despite the fall weather they should be having. Perhaps the heat of the volcano made it warmer here.

"Sango?"

She turned her attention to the kitsune, who stroked a sleeping Kirara with a gentle paw. "Yes, Shippo?"

He sniffled. "Will we _ever_ find her?"

Sango smiled at him in the way her mother used to smile at her when she was small and worried about her father and the others when they would go on dangerous missions. "Yes, Shippo. We'll find her. Inuyasha _will_ find her."

He looked away, to hide his tears. "I miss her, Sango."

Feeling her own emotions welling up, she scooped up the little boy and deposited him in her lap, where he turned his face into her chest and began to cry while she slowly stroked his back. "I miss her too, sweetheart. But I have faith in Inuyasha, and us. I have faith we'll find her alive."

Miroku found the two like this, having returned from a short trip into the jungle to relieve himself and gather up a few more dry sticks for the fire. "What's the matter, Shippo?"

"He's just worried about Kagome," Sango answered for him, resting her chin on Shippo's little red head. "We all are."

Miroku threw his sticks on the fire and sat down next to her. "Would you like me to pray for her safe return?"

Sango looked at him with tear-wet eyes. "Would you? I think we'd all feel better."

He nodded, and began in earnest, his friends listening contentedly, trying to quash the fear in their hearts.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she was alone. 

Rolling over and stretching, she felt the rock behind her still warm; he wasn't long gone. She opened her eyes, and there, looking down on her, was the dog. He licked her face to wake her up, and she thought fuzzily, _Is he nocturnal or something? Night is for sleeping, stupid!  
_

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, and he turned away, looking at her as if she should follow.

She did, and he brought her down the mountain, quietly, as if he didn't want to give his presence away.

_He must be hunting_, she thought, surprised he would bring her along. She didn't think she could control her fear if things got too dangerous again.

Finally reaching level ground, he nudged her from behind and bent down, tilting his head toward her. At first, she was puzzled, but when he got closer to her and tried to knock her down, she finally understood that he wanted her to climb up his ear and sit on his back.

When she was comfortably in place, he took off, and she enjoyed the much improved weather as the warm breeze blew back her hair.

He ran for a while, and then took her into dense jungle, before depositing her fairly high up in a tree. She watched in trepidation as he moved away, a white blob in the blackness, for the canopy above blotted out whatever moonlight might shine through.

Anxiously, she waited. She could hear him snuffling, or splashing, but what he was doing, she could only guess. After a moment, there was a _yipe!_ and then a crunch. She cringed.

Loping back to her, he dropped what appeared to be a giant catfish at the base of the tree, and sat back on his haunches, his tail wagging like a metronome.

She smiled. "Did you catch that for me?"

He barked, and that tongue flopped out, accompanied by what she would swear was a doggy smile.

She climbed down carefully, and inspected his little, or rather large, gift. It was like no fish she'd ever seen, and it was huge, like everything else here, but it had feelers like a catfish. The sail on its back and its wicked-looking set of teeth were fearsome, but she thought it might taste decent enough. Her gut rumbled, reminding her that it had been quite a while since she'd fed it last.

Ripping a vine off the tree trunk, she began to pile the driest wood she could find; it was almost too humid to find any that wasn't damp. While she searched, she kept an eye out for a sharp rock to cut the fish with, and before long, she had a small fire going, after rubbing two sticks together and much swearing, of course.

She grinned to herself. _Inuyasha's potty mouth is rubbing off on me_.

The dog watched silently, keeping a weather ear out for enemies. There were plenty wandering this jungle, but he wasn't afraid. He'd taken on every predatorial demon here at least once, and come out the victor every time. They didn't always fight to the death, like the tiger and mantis had earlier, but he liked to finish them. That way, they couldn't come back to bite him in the ass later.

As she sliced off a section to spit and roast over the fire, Kagome cut off another piece and caught his eye. Tossing it in the air, she clapped and laughed when he snapped it out of the air and ate it. They continued to play this game until her fish was cooked, and while she ate it, he dug into the carcass alone.

Kagome watched with a detached fascination as he pushed his head into the inner cavity of the deceased demon, and rooted around, looking, presumably, for the heart, a juicy morsel for any carnivore.

_So, you **are** carnivorous_, she thought. _Your teeth and claws certainly are a dead give-away, but you almost had me thinking you were a vegetarian, boy_.

He drew his head out, a thin layer of slick blood and slime wetting his fur and slicking it flat against his skull, and, in his teeth, he pulled out the heart and lungs together. Then, ignoring the carcass, he began to delicately separate them and nibble the heart.

What would ordinarily have made her throw up the fish she'd eaten had no affect on her; this was his way of life, and her being grossed out by it was irrelevant. He couldn't help what he ate any more than she could force herself to eat a beetle. Of course, that didn't stop her from thinking the whole scene was disgusting, but her thoughts never showed on her face.

As both girl and demon ate their dinner, another demon crawled above them, and eyed the girl with several, in fact, eight, eager eyes. Crawling out onto the branch directly over this delicious-looking morsel, it attached a string of web securely to the branch and slowly, slowly, lowered itself down, its long, hairy legs twitching in anticipation of its upcoming meal.

Kagome finished her last bite, wiping her greasy hands on the grass. She got up to pull down her spit, when she happened to glance up at the dog, who stared at her more intently than back at the cave when she'd been about to fall off the edge.

He twitched nervously, she thought, and wondered what she'd done to make him look at her like that.

"What? What's the-"

She felt something touch her head and screamed, dropping to the ground and rolling away as fast as her adrenaline-charged body would carry her. Coming to a stop on her back, she looked up into the many eyes of what had to be the most repulsive sight a girl could behold.

A spider, three feet in diameter, its legs two feet, easy, dangled above her, its fangs flicking as it eyed her, its shadow on the tree behind it flickering in the firelight. Scrambling backward, right into the dog's open paws, his bloody chin dripping goo in her hair, Kagome turned into his chest and buried her face in his white fur, trying desperately to blot out the horrible image of that spider emblazoned in her mind.

Growling, the dog watched the spider swing there, hesitant to come down all the way, and he barked at it, sending it scrabbling back up its line to hide it the dark shadows of the tree.

Feeling her shake against him, he began to make his purring noise to comfort her, and, reaching down as far as he could, licked her almost-bare back in earnest.

Shivering from the cold of sheer panic, she whispered, "Is it gone?"

He whimpered, and she turned her head, and saw that the spider was indeed gone. She sighed, and hugged him anyway, her fear still as fresh as it had been a minute ago. She _hated_ spiders! Absolutely _hated_ them! And what was worse, she hated being surprised by them even more. It was one thing to spot a spider and go after it, her advantage being her size and awareness, but it was quite another to be crept up on like that and scared out of her skin!

He pulled her closer with a massive paw, but soon enough forced her out, as if to make her face her fear, and when she did finally come out, she felt thankful for the warm, comforting reassurance of his tongue on her back, keeping her upright when what she really wanted to do was faint.

Sighing in relief that the disgusting arachnid was gone, she put her hand to her head and looked at the goop that came away, and she groaned, "Ohhh, gross!"

He looked at her, inwardly amused. She was such a girl!

Standing, he shook himself, covering her with yet another layer of goop, and, trotting away, barked at her, beckoning her to follow. She did, her shoulders hunched and her face grim, the expression very unhappy. Kicking out the fire, she followed him slowly, hoping he was leading her to water, because she felt absolutely nauseated by the grime that covered her from head to toe. _I really need to learn to be behind something when he does that_, she thought, making a mental note.

Half an hour and many large dead mosquitoes later, he stopped, and wagged his tail at her. Walking beneath him, his fur barely touching the top of her head, she looked at what he'd found.

Steam rose lazily, covering the area with an opaque whiteness that came with a certain, sharp smell. _He found me a sulphur spring!  
_

Grinning, she hugged his leg and then dove into the water, coming up and spitting out a long, yucky-tasting stream at him. He sat on the shore and hung his tongue out, as any dog is wont to do, and unabashedly watched her frolic in the steamy water, wishing almost painfully that he was humanoid again so he could join her, but at this size, that was impossible. All he could do was watch, for surely there was something that regarded this spring as its home, and all he needed to do was wait patiently for it to show itself.

As she dove under again, sure enough, a snake demon slithered across the surface, large enough to easily consume its relative, the anaconda of the Nile. He batted it out, and it wrapped its body around his foreleg, its fangs embedded into the pad of his paw, trying to constrict its way to his neck. He wrestled with it, rolling and kicking, while Kagome revelled in the heat that bathed her skin. She might stink like sulphur later, but the heat was worth it! _And to be clean again... ohh, now **that **was a thing of beauty!  
_

Pinning the snake under his bulk, the dog gnawed on the thickly muscled body, tearing it away from his own body and attempting to stomp it to death, but he ended up tearing its head off and eating it. That fish had been good, but he had plenty of room for snake, too.

Returning to the spring, he greeted Kagome as she emerged, wringing out her hair and wiping the excess water from her skin.

She looked at him curiously, noting the crushed foliage and the rock behind him that looked like an elephant had sat on it, pushing it deeper into the ground than it had been before they'd come there.

"Having fun, were you?" She remarked sarcastically, a grin gracing her lips.

He barked, and stuck his rear up in the air, his tail making it swing cutely from side to side. She laughed.

Picking up the nearest stick, she waved it left, then right, then left again, before chucking it right, watching him bound away to retrieve it. _What a sweetie_, she thought, laughing even harder when he brought it back and dropped it on her head.

"Hey! Keep that up and I'm not playing anymore!"

He backed off and wagged his tail, waiting for her to throw it. She had to admit, it made an amusing picture: a giant demon-dog, wagging his magnificent tail in the air, waiting for a simple human girl to throw his stick. It brought new meaning in her mind to the phrase, 'gentle giant'.

She threw it again, and in doing so, he gradually moved them out into an open field, where moonlight glistened on his white fur, turning it silver. He bounded around her, playfully knocking her down and rolling her in the grass until she grew too tired to play anymore, and they both lay on their backs to watch the stars.

Kagome looked over at him hulking next to her, so big she had to look up just to see his face, and felt something in her shift. He was more than just a dog. He was her friend, and she found herself more grateful for him than she'd ever imagined she could be.

The grass behind them rustled, and he rolled quickly, his teeth bared, and jumped in front of her, almost before Kagome could roll over herself to see what was up.

There, in the grass behind them, rose a gargantuan dragon, with four heads, its scales grey-blue in the moonlight. Its hisses were ferocious as it advanced on them, probably drawn, Kagome thought, by the now-dry fish blood all over her dog.

She had no time to ponder why her thoughts put him in her possession when he turned quickly and nudged her away, as if telling her to run, which she did, gladly. She ran and hid behind a dry log, its roots splaying high into the air, and watched from there as the battle was joined.

The dragon lashed out at her dog, spouting a river of fire from its mouth, singeing his beautiful white fur. Kagome balled her fists, her nails cutting into her palms but the pain went unnoticed.

The dog barked, and in an instant, disappeared, like she'd seen Naraku's puppets sometimes do. Kagome blinked. _Where'd he go?_

Behind her, she felt hot breath, and turned to see him there, his tongue snaking out to pick her up, and he dashed away from the fight, the dragon hot on his tail.

He panted furiously; the dragon was proving difficult to elude as he weaved into the jungle, darting around trees and down ravines, over hillocks covered in brush and around boulders big enough to make him look small.

Kagome held on anxiously. She'd never thought him one to run away from a fight like that...

The dragon crashed through behind them, no more than a few hundred feet behind, if she guessed correctly. Her fear grew. Would he make it through this battle? That dragon seemed bound and bent for a fight. Dragons were notorious back home for fighting for blood. Fear for her doggy rose in her throat like bile as he weaved around every obstacle, trying to get far enough ahead to deposit her in a safe place out of the dragon's reach.

He wracked his mind for a place, any place... and then it came to him. He would hide her where the dragon would never get to her, even if it sniffed her out after he was dead.

Pulling his disappearing act again, he ran harder and faster than he'd run in a long time, since his youth. Reappearing again on his mountain, he walked into a cleft in the side about half-way down, where a waterfall cascaded from a natural spring somewhere near the top.

Blinking from the mist in his eyes, he placed her carefully on a shelf that went behind the falls, where there was a deep cave, short and tight and going back seventy feet into the mountain, a place where only she could fit, and where even a dragon couldn't get to her. It was moist, so she would have water to drink at least, if he was unable to make it back.

Kagome stood on shaky feet as he dropped her on the ledge, slick with moss and algae, and looked at her so sadly she wanted to cry. Reaching up with her arms, he leaned in close enough so that she could stroke his furry cheek and she shouted over the roar of the falls, her own tears brimming, "You come right back to me, you hear?"

His heart melted. She had so much faith in him she refused to believe he wouldn't come right back. It lifted his spirits to know she believed in him. She understood it was useless to stop him.

He licked her, and whimpered loudly, leaving her behind. He turned to look back at her once, and she lifted her hand.

_Please come back to me, boy. I don't know what I'll do without you_.

* * *

Inuyasha swore. 

This fissure seemed to go on forever. There had been a few downed trees, but none of them spanned the gap far enough to safely cross. Even though he resented his presence, he hoped Kouga was having better luck.

_That prick better not have found a way and not told anyone_, he seethed. _I'm wise to you, wolf. Don't you dare try anything, I'll rip your stupid balls off!  
_

Stopping, he decided he'd come far enough, and to return to camp. If worse came to worse, he'd jump it. It was all he could do.

The earth shook as he raced back, and he jumped out of the way as a tree fell in front of him, momentarily cutting him off from the path ahead. The ground shuddered, and he thought, _That was no quake. That was something else_.

* * *

Kouga, too, had decided it best to return, having had no better luck than the mutt. 

Poor Kagome was out there all alone with some monster, and there was nothing he could do to get to her! _Unless_... He turned to guess how wide the gorge was, but it seemed it had only widened the further along he'd run. _Shit!  
_

Looking down, trying to see the bottom, but finding it near impossible even with his excellent night-vision, a trembling of the earth nearly made him lose his balance and fall off the edge.

"What the hell?" he muttered, as, not fifteen feet away, a dragon with four heads crashed past, sending twigs, leaves, and - _nasty_ - a giant centipede flying at his head, among other things.

Grunting, he swiped his claws at the insect and obliterated it, but in doing so, caught the dragon's attention, and when it spewed a stream of red-hot fire at him, he yelled and took off, hoping the shards in his legs would help him leave it in the dust, but no such luck was on his side. It followed him closer and closer until he began to panic, and headed straight for camp, hoping to the gods above the others would be able to save him.

* * *

Miroku opened his eyes at the first vibration, and Sango rolled over, dumping off Shippo who'd been using her rear as his pillow. "Was that what I think it was?" 

He narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge whether what he felt were quakes or something big coming their way. The crash of trees in the distance and a flock of wheeling night birds screeching toward the sky made up his mind for him. "Get up, Sango! Something's coming!"

* * *

Inuyasha skidded into camp and stopped, confused, as Kouga, that wimp, ran right past him and kept going!

"Hey!" he cried, his face a mask of fury, "get back here, you asshole!"

"Sorry, Mutt!" He heaved, skidding to a halt to face Inuyasha. "Wolves! Fan out!"

No one except Kouga was prepared for what burst into their campsite seconds after his return, but all felt the heat as the four-headed dragon sprayed them with a mist of fire.

It roared, crushing tents and the crude lean-to's a few wolves had set up, snuffing out fires with its bulk and starting new ones wherever it pointed its faces.

From out of the night, an eerie howl pierced the air, and more thunderous shaking was felt underfoot. Everyone looked at each other, all knowing what that meant: _another_ demon was coming!

Inuyasha, closest to the gorge, looked behind him as, pounding down the mountainside, a big white blur sped toward them through the darkness, its red eyes glowing with rage. He watched in a kind of slow motion as it came to the opposite side of the gorge, gathered its muscles together, and then hurled its weight across the stretch of open air as easily as if stepping over a crack in the sidewalks he'd often seen in Kagome's era.

It sailed over his head, and he turned to watch, its white fur quivering in the fast wind it created with its passing, and upon landing, which left deep, massive paw-prints in the soft ground, he took on the four-headed dragon right in the middle of their camp, braving the streams of fire and sharp fangs of the huge, irate beast. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. _What the hell?? That thing looks just like Sesshoumaru does in his animal form, only a **hell **of a lot bigger!  
_

He blinked his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing, until the two beasts, engaging in a fierce battle, which had already left the dragon with a chunk missing from its shoulder and the dog with a bloody rip across his left eye, backed toward the edge, right where he was standing.

Miroku yelled, "Inuyasha! Get out of there!"

As Inuyasha tried to run, the dragon's tail came swinging around behind it, the heads following, screeching at him in a hiss, "_The Jewel_!" as the dog attempted to drive it over the edge, and smacked Inuyasha away like a bug, sending him flying across the gorge to land on the opposite edge, his legs dangling precariously over the side.

He yelled when he landed, and was sure he'd broken a few ribs. The wind had been knocked right out of him, but that didn't stop him from wondering what the hell the dragon was talking about;_ he_ didn't have the Jewel! That dragon was either crazy or was sensing Kouga's shards, 'cause he knew for a fact he didn't have any. _Stupid dragon_.

By now, the campsite was a wreck. Several wolves had been trampled, and all the trees where aflame, lighting up the ground below like a pinball machine, sparks flying everywhere as the wind picked up and fanned the flames into consuming whole trees in a matter of minutes.

Sango searched frantically for Shippo and Kirara, but was relieved to spot them soaring high above, and Miroku's hand on her shoulder reassured her that they were all fine. They watched in awe, Kouga by their side, as the dog, bitten all over and burned and bleeding, used his waning strength to bully the persistent dragon over the edge, its claws digging into the cliff and refusing to go down, spitting flames several times into the dog's face, turning his white fur a sooty black.

The dog howled, and gave a mighty roar that shook the very air, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

The dragon, refusing to go down alone, wrapped its spiked tail around the dog's neck and both monsters, their weight too much for the dragon to bear alone at such a vertical angle, toppled over the edge, only to fall a few hundred feet before getting caught in the numerous vines and roots strung between the two sides of the gap.

On the battered side, everyone raced to the edge, careful to avoid the deep ruts in the dirt from the dragon's claws, and watched the action below, lit only by the dragon's constant streams of fire.

The two swung back and forth, and the dragon roared its frustration every time it swung away from its opponent, while the dog, using up the last of his reserves, pushed off from the wall, taking the flames on once again to reach out with his neck, the pain as the dragon's head's made purchase on his body and crushed his tail, legs, and shoulder in its teeth excruciating, to snag the dragon's chest with his fangs, get a good grip, and, biting down as hard as he could, ripped out the heart of the beast, which finally, with a last ear-splitting scream, dangled, dead, it's life over.

Everyone cheered, except Inuyasha, who could see the dog had taken quite a beating, even as it pathetically pulled itself up his side of the gorge, to climb over the edge and stare at him, slumping over as it eventually hauled its hind legs up and over, its chest just heaving from the effort.

In a way, he felt sorry for it. It had killed the enemy, saving them, and almost paid with its life. He frowned. He didn't have time for this. Kagome's time was growing short.

The dog, spying Inuyasha, whimpered as he got up and walked away, causing the hanyou to stop, but he didn't turn back. Instead, he disappeared into the night, slowly, for his ribs were quite sore.

The dog groaned, but despite his ravaged body and swollen, destroyed eye, got up too, and bounded off, leaving the hanyou behind. If they had come to take his little Kagome away, he'd hide her again, where they'd _never_ find her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her; she was the best thing to ever happen to him in this hellish place, and he refused to give her up now.

* * *

Kagome shivered, and tried to shut out the constant pounding of rushing water all around her. 

Looking behind the falls, since there had really been nowhere else to go, yielded a tiny crawl space, stretching quite a ways into the mountain. She wondered if he'd known this space was here, and, as she squeezed inside, face-down, began to regret it when her head bumped the ceiling, causing something to fall down and bounce onto the ground under her face.

It appeared to be a journal, a very old journal, but there was no light here. Picking it up, she moved back out onto the ledge and, shielding the brittle pages as best she could from the mist, began to read.

_Demon Island, Day Fifty-Six.  
I have given up hope of ever being found. Memories of my former life are beginning to fade; I can barely remember what my mother looks like anymore. Her memory has died away like ash on the wind.  
The natives think he has eaten me, but that is not so. He does not eat people, but somehow, they keep managing to find humans to feed to him. They did not know it when they took me, but I have heard of him. He is a legend where I am from.  
However, that does not mean he is not a fearsome demon. How someone such as he came to be banished here is a mystery; even my village elders could not have answered such a question. The greatest, most benign ruler we had ever heard tell of; how the great Taichi Taisho, the very first_ Inu Taisho _to rule the Western domain, came to exist here, is beyond my comprehension - named so, because legend says that in her efforts to bring forth her enormous child into this world, he nearly killed his own mother._

_So that's your name_, Kagome thought, her brow furrowing. _The **first **Dog General? Does that mean...?  
_

The rest of the entries were wet, the ink running like rivers over the pages, but she quickly read on, to finish this one clear passage before it, too, was obliterated by the constant mist.

_I recognised him almost instantly, his markings are so distinctive. Red crescent moon on the forehead, one red stripe on each cheek. There was no mistaking one such as he.  
My time grows short here. He attempts to feed me, and comes often to see me, but I fear I have contracted a fatal disease from this cursed place, and it is slowly eating me from the inside out. My fingers are like sticks, and my ribs protrude from my skin like ridges in the landscape. I am no longer hungry, and thirst is a constant. My end is near._

The passage ended, and Kagome flipped the pages quickly, but nothing more was legible.

Pressing the book closed, she replaced it in the rock cave, hoping that whoever had written the journal would appreciate her returning it to where she'd found it. If only her dog demon would return - Taichi, he was called - she would confront him, and hopefully, he'd give her the answers she so very much desired.

She shivered. That passage had confirmed everything. He was Inuyasha's ancestor, there was no doubt about it. She wondered just how out of joint Sesshoumaru's nose would be, should Taichi ever return to rule once more, and her lip curled. _He'd be mad, alright_.

She looked up, to check the position of the rising moon. She thought he'd have returned long before now.

_Where **are **you, Taichi?_

* * *

End of Part Deux! I'm hoping this shed a little more light on what's been going on, since everyone seemed quite confident about who Kag's mystery puppy really was - but all that will be explained in Part Three, which is not written, but will be soon, when I start writing it! Feedback is craved, and greatly appreciated. Let me know what you decide, Mallory, and it shall be yours! 


	3. At Odds With Each Other

Okay, this is three times I tried to post this and have screwed up, so I'll answer you guys that reviewed personally, except for Twilightpup, who is anonymous, so, no more begging, TP, Part Three is here! Now, if only I can refrain from screwing it up... PS, the red Tetsusaiga credit goes to **_MistiHan_**, thanks a bunch, hun! Sorry for the wait, here's what you've all been waiting so patiently for!

**_Last of the Dogmen_**

Part Three - At Odds With Each Other

Inuyasha trudged through the darkness alone, clutching his side and breathing heavily, his left hand resting diligently on Tetsusaiga.  
Night birds sang, and the hum of several species of insects could be heard buzzing through the night air, but he heard none of it. The only thing that kept him going was the scent of human female, and the dampness around her.

Taichi, having taken another route, crept quietly through the jungle instead of crashing through like he normally would have. He needed to get to Kagome, and fast, despite his injuries, before the hanyou boy could.

* * *

Kagome grunted as her hand slipped again off the algae that covered the rock wall she was confined to. At first, the idea of scaling the wall had seemed good, until she actually started to climb. She hadn't accounted for the slippery, slimy wall, nor the almost vertical climb that taxed her severely. Her arms were sore from bearing the strain of her weight, and her feet were raw from sliding off her foot-holds. 

She swore, but was helpless to wipe away the sweat that dribbled into her eye, stinging something terrible. The wind pulled at her miniscule coverings, making it all the harder to reach the top of this cul-de-sac in the rocks.

"Whoa!"

A chunk of rock gave way under her foot, falling away and disappearing into the mist. She clung to the wall in fear; suddenly this seemed like a _really_ dumb idea, because now she was stuck, with no way to get back down.

_Unless I fall, of course_, she thought sarcastically, _maybe the water's deep enough at the bottom. Hope there aren't any sharp, pointy rocks. That could really suck._

Shivering, she weighed her options, which were few, indeed.

Suddenly, without warning, her whole body slid down the wall two feet, her toes catching a lip in the rock, stopping her descent. She took deep breaths, shaking with fear.

Steeling herself, she looked up, trying to judge how far up the wall she'd have to climb, and became dizzy with the effort. The mist, soaking her, seemed to add twenty pounds to her body as she doggedly lugged herself upward, finding tiny foot and hand-holds as she went, stopping often to rest.

Refusing to look down again, she ignored the sweat that continued to run into her eyes until at last, finally, she dragged her exhausted body over the top and lay on her back, panting, her feet still dangling off the craggy edge.

_Shit, I gotta work out more_, she thought tiredly, her muscles screaming. She noted a tiny form wheeling in the sky above, but paid no mind as the temptation to let her eyes close overtook her.

* * *

Inuyasha began to move faster as Kagome's scent grew fresher and fresher. His body, quick to heal on most occasions, was already beginning to feel better, though his ribs still ached something fierce. 

He wondered if that giant dog had anything to do with Kagome's whereabouts on this cursed island. For an unknown demon, he sure seemed eager to protect them all from that dragon... or had that only been an aside to his plans? He didn't think the dog demon wished in particular to save them, but perhaps he had only been careful of where he stepped, and had not had their safety in mind at all.

And, he thought, what if that dog had in fact taken Kagome? Would he give her up? Or was she already rotting in his belly? He didn't think so, or the scent of dead human would have been all over him, and Inuyasha had smelled nothing like that in the air or on the demon at all.

Who was the mysterious dog demon, and why did he smell so familiar? The scent struck memories of Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's mind, and, although he didn't particularly like his brother, he was the only family he had. Was there some connection between them?

He trudged on, deciding to save those thoughts for a time when he could really think them through. Right now, Kagome needed him; there was no time to waste.

* * *

Taichi loped through the darkness, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It was imperative that he get to her first, before- 

A _crack!_ stopped him dead in his tracks. Searching, his eyes roving the foliage carefully, he spotted another demon's gaze winking back at him in the night, green in colour and the scent that came with it overpowering. Taichi growled and backed up as the alligator demon slithered forward, snapping its jaws and hissing loudly. If there was one demon he hated running into, it was this one.

The alligator, known as Matsudaira, was the former keeper of a great swamp in the southern half of pre-Heian Japan. His stay here had lasted even longer than Taichi's; he was older than water, and just as unpredictable.

Taichi tried to suppress the sick feeling of a destiny interfered as Matsudaira inched closer, preventing him from going to Kagome. He felt panic rise in his chest as he realised that he'd have to stay and fight Matsudaira, at least until he found a way around the bothersome lizard.

Hissing, Matsudaira charged, and the battle was joined, tooth against claw.

* * *

Sango paced the edge, glancing occasionally into the gorge to make sure the dragon was still dead. She'd never felt so useless as she had a moment ago. Her boomerang lay on its side, scorched, twenty feet away, and she couldn't seem to make her self-loathing go away. _I stood by while others were killed... and I did **nothing**_. 

She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head, letting a tear slip out, which she quickly wiped away. If a demon slayer was one thing, it was brave. A sign of fear was a sign of weakness, and it was her duty to keep up that front at all times. The others depended on her stability and her no-nonsense attitude when it came to danger. But there were times when even she had to break down and cry, and now was not it, even though the urge was strong.

Kouga swaggered by, then came back.

_Shit_.

"You alright, woman?" he asked. He'd never actually bothered to learn her name, but he smelled tears, and he felt his gut twist. What was it about a woman's tears that could render him so confused and turn him into a pushover?

"I'm fine." She looked him in the face with dry eyes, and he lifted a brow, knowing his nose didn't lie, but let it slide. If she wanted to live in denial that was her problem.

"Good." He turned his back on her and called out to his pack, gathering them close.

Sango took the opportunity to leave, finding Miroku and Kirara nearby, Shippo on the monk's shoulder, ready to cross the divide before them.

"Climb aboard, dear Sango," Miroku beckoned, his lip twitching in a way that made her suspicious.

"Don't even _think_ about it, monk," she hissed, sliding in front of him.

"Thought never crossed my mind." He winked at Shippo, who only shook his head.

As they took off, leaving the others behind, Miroku let his hands hover around Sango's waist before letting them rest around her stomach, the same position anyone would take when riding the fire-cat, but with him, she couldn't help the feeling of excitement that crept through her blood at his warmth.

_Some day, Miroku... some day..._

* * *

Inuyasha broke through the tree line on a high plateau, his sides heaving. Along the way, he'd picked up a stick to lean on, feeling ridiculously like an old man. 

The sound of water was loud, and Kagome's scent was fading amidst the moisture. He began to panic.

"Kagome!" He was close, he could feel it! Where was she?

Ahead, the cliff dropped away, and there was a flat spot where the moss had been pressed down; it was still popping back up, as if someone had just gotten off of it. He scanned the edge.

Faintly, he heard a boulder fall, and what he thought was a woman's voice. Several buzzards circled not too high above, riding the wind lazily.

Suddenly, someone burst from the bushes to his right and screamed loudly, if not hoarsely, "Get away, you son of a bitch! I'm not dead! Screw off!"

Inuyasha went down on one knee as the black hair, matted and soaked, flew, flinging water droplets all over. It was Kagome.

Kagome backed out of the shrubs and held the pine branch over her shoulder like a baseball bat. She'd been having a nice little snooze in the moss when this damn buzzard came down and tried to peck her eyes out. She'd gotten up and sworn at it, but it seemed to think that she was the walking dead, and continued to follow her.

She bared her teeth at the offending scavenger and cried, "Die, bitch!" and swung the branch, scaring the giant bird into flight, the momentum of her swing turning her all the way around, where, right where she had just been, sat a battered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He'd seen Kagome in just about every state of dress she'd ever been in, but what stood before him now had his blood flaming, even though she was so dirty her skin was almost black. She wore nothing but her bra and tattered skirt, her feet and shins about the only stretch of skin he couldn't see.

She was beautiful.

Kagome felt her jaw drop open, and she didn't even see his ripped clothing or bruised face before launching herself into his lap.

"Inuyasha! You came for me!" Her cheeks grew wet with her tears of joy and she caressed his face with her hands, as if trying to memorise his features. She began to sob, and he pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her damp hair.

"Of course I came for you! Don't you know how much you mean to me?" He turned his face into her neck and breathed in her scent.

She laughed while she cried. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again," she hiccupped, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and finally noticing his state of dress. "You look like you've had better days."

He snorted. "So do you."

She giggled, her forehead pressed against his. Despite his sore ribs, he lifted her arms until they circled his neck, and, staring into her brown eyes, slowly moved his lips toward hers.

Kagome met him half-way, revelling in the joy of him, of being found at last, and of being loved. He hadn't said it, but she knew he was thinking it, the intensity of his kisses told her as much. His hands roamed her bare back and sides, before finally breaking away and taking a breath.

She watched him wipe his eyes. "I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you more."

She laughed. "How did you find me? I don't even remember what happened."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out her torn jacket. "I found this by the Well. But I didn't find _you_."

She smiled at the sight of her jacket, letting him drape it around her shoulders to stave off the shivers that would soon set in from the moist air.

She reached into the pocket, and, her fingers closing around the Jewel, she sighed in relief. It was still there. If she'd lost it, he'd have never forgiven her.

"Come on," he said, hauling her to her feet, then wincing when she squeezed his middle before letting him go quickly.

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, throwing his stick aside. "No." He looked into her eyes, determined that she remain ignorant to the extent of his injuries. If she knew, they'd _never_ get off this island. The sooner the better, his broken ribs be damned.

Forcing himself to walk and breath normally, he turned back to her. "Come on."

Grinning, she moved to follow, but stopped when she thought she'd seen a flash of white through the trees. _Is Taichi back?_ She wondered.

When no movement came seconds later, she shrugged. _Must have imagined it_.

Following Inuyasha, she disappeared into the forest, and Taichi stepped out into the clearing, limping on his left side. Matsudaira had taken several snaps at him, but one in particular had been severe, and a large chunk of flesh and bone was missing from his foreleg. It bled with every step until he sat down to nurse his wounds, red tears of sadness leaking from his golden eyes. Had she left him to go with that young half-breed boy?

Whining, he sniffed the moss where she'd lain, finding it tainted with the smell of male. Snorting, he wondered if she'd discovered the journal. If she had, would she stay? Or would she leave him forever? If she did, he wouldn't blame her. He'd give anything to get off this island, even his demonic powers, just to be humanoid again. If he could do that, maybe she'd change her mind about the boy? He'd been quite a ladies' man in his youth. Would she accept him? He felt inside a void that seemed to grow deeper and deeper with the thought that she had abandoned him. She had been different from the others. She had been... bliss.

His heart ached. He loved her, and he was heartsick over it. He knew his affection for her was looked down upon in the outside world; hell, even here it just wasn't done. Humans were fodder and that was the end of it. But not for him. _Never for him_.

Turning his face to the sky, he let out a mournful cry, shaking the pines all around him.

* * *

Kagome was following Inuyasha's back when a howl pierced the air, sending her blood racing. Was it Taichi? Was he hurt? He'd never come back for her... _Maybe I missed him_. She felt terrible for leaving suddenly, and Inuyasha's rescue seemed to pale against the time she'd shared with the most gentle, sensitive, protective demon dog she'd ever met. Taichi had risked his life for her; the least she could do to repay him was return the favour. She began to lag behind, wondering how she could do that. Could she get him out of here? She wasn't sure. 

"What's the hold-up, Kagome? Let's get out of here." Inuyasha pulled her wrist, wondering why she was slowing down. If he saw this island again it would be too soon. Why wasn't she acting the same way?

She was looking behind her, and suddenly she said, "Stop."

He did, staring at her like she was crazy. "Why? Don't you want to get out of here?"

She had turned her back to him, and replied, "Of course I want to get out of here, but I can't just leave him behind, Inuyasha."

"Leave who behind?"

She turned to him. "Your grandfather, Taichi, first Dog General to ever rule the West. At least, I _think_ he's your grandfather."

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes. What was she babbling about? Sure the dog smelled familiar, but when one encounters another of similar species, that's bound to happen. "Who told you that?"

"I read it, in a journal hidden behind the falls. I'm not the first woman to be sacrificed here, Inuyasha. I don't know what this place is, but after all he's done for me, I refuse to leave him behind."

Inuyasha was beginning to feel fear creep into the back of his mind. She seemed unreasonably attached to this Taichi person, and she _had_ spent her last two days in hell. She almost sounded like she had feelings for this man, or dog, whoever he was.

Suddenly it was imperative to get her away from here. He refused to lose her again after facing so much to get her back. He frowned, but before he could talk her out of going back, a giant alligator crashed through the trees, sending splinters flying through the air like knives.

"Kagome!" he yelled, yanking her onto his back and bounding away, running away from confrontation for the first time in a long while. He was in no shape to fight, and losing her again was not an option.

* * *

Taichi sat alone, nursing his wounds, when her scream filled the air. That was all he needed. She would _not_ die.

_Not my little miko_.

* * *

Kagome was beginning to think she was destined to re-live the last twenty-four hours all over again. The branches slapping her in the face and the feeling of terror seemed almost commonplace as Inuyasha carried her away from the alligator demon, which pursued them relentlessly. She squeezed her eyes shut as the bottom of a thick branch just skimmed the top of her hair. 

Suddenly, she flew through the air, no longer holding onto Inuyasha; he was lost somewhere beneath her, and the two rolled down the hill amongst the debris and boulders caused by the alligator's approach behind them.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, but before the ground that rushed up to meet her again could slam into her thin frame, a hot tongue deftly caught her in mid-air, tightening protectively about her body as Taichi growled ferociously past her at Matsudaira once more.

Inuyasha, buried in the branches and rubble, watched through gritty eyes as the giant white dog, holding _his_ Kagome with his tongue, safely deposited her in the high crook of a tree before turning to face the enemy.

He thought he might have imagined it, but he was sure he saw Kagome stroke the dog's face in what seemed to be a pretty intimate, and quite submissive, manner. His heart clenched. The dog was taking liberties with _his _woman. _Treading on thin ice_ didn't even begin to describe the anger he felt.

Kagome watched fearfully as her wounded dog took on the alligator, this time getting a good grip on it's neck, while the alligator's tail slammed him repeatedly with thunderous thrusts, shaking the rubble-strewn ground and making her tree sway.

While she watched the fight, she searched the ground for Inuyasha, and felt her fear rise when there was no sign of him. Risking her position, hoping to be heard over the din of the fight, she screamed, "Inuyasha!!" He didn't answer her, and she leaned far forward, searching frantically for a sign of red or silver, anything that would tell her he was okay.

Her branch shook, and she turned, his face directly in hers. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck once more, her jacket sleeve ripping a little further from the strain.

"Oh, thank gods you're safe!" she cried into his neck, then drew back, angry, and slapped his shoulder hard as the tears started to fall. "Don't _ever_ do that again! _Ever_!"

He held onto her arm firmly. "We have to get out of here. _Now_." He wasn't at all sure he could control himself when he finally got her to safety. Her actions a moment ago had spoken louder than any words ever could. Had he really lost her?

"No, Inuyasha, I can't leave him," she sobbed, but Inuyasha had had enough.

"There's no choice, we have to go _now_!" She looked at him, saw the anger in his eyes, and she didn't understand. Why was he so anxious to leave? Was Kikyou waiting for him?

As soon as she thought that she regretted it, but couldn't help herself. She'd caught them together on enough occasions in the past to guard her heart from him, fiercely if necessary. She loved him, but she couldn't quite risk putting her heart in his hands for fear he'd crush it once more.

"No, I _won't_ leave-"

"Listen, Kagome! We are going to _die_ here if we don't move. Is that what you want? Sango and Miroku and Shippo have already risked their lives trying to bring you home from here. Are you just going to ignore that?"

Damn him, he had a point. But she couldn't bear to leave Taichi behind, not wounded the way he was. He'd wormed his way into her heart, and she felt the tug of war that those feelings caused, but now was not the time to think about them. Inuyasha was right, no matter how reluctant she was to admit it. Taichi had survived here this long; he'd live on with or without her help.

When Inuyasha saw her face fall and she put up no resistance when he offered her his back, he took the opportunity to put as much distance between the dog and his girl as possible. Kagome was his, dammit; he loved her, and here she was, hesitating.

That didn't stop him from feeling like dirt for dragging her away, though.

* * *

Sango watched Kouga's and the wolf pack's progress from above. They had managed to span the gap by working together and building a make-shift rope bridge from vines and splintered wood. She had to give Kouga credit; when it really counted, he was an excellent leader. 

Shippo sighed. Miroku sighed. There hadn't been a sign for the past two hours, but there had been plenty to see. It appeared that this island housed a great number of demons of all shapes, sizes, and breeds. Miroku was beginning to wonder if the human sacrifices were first-come, first-serve. Any demon that spotted them high above seemed to eye them with a hunger that made him very uncomfortable.

"Look there!" Ahead, in the light of the rising sun, a spot of red could be seen hopping from tree to tree.

Shippo cried, "It's Inuyasha! And he's got Kagome!"

Sango sighed in relief. "Thank gods," she breathed under her breath, and Miroku tightened his grip in support. They were safe.

Below, Kouga sped up, Kagome's scent strong on the wind. "Just ahead, men!" he shouted, leaving them in his dust, as usual.

Kagome was the first to spot their friends. After a silent and uncomfortable trip, her first words were like a balm to Inuyasha's weathered ears. "There's Kirara."

He stopped, and she climbed down off his back before he could even bend his knee in assistance. Brushing the dirt off herself, Kagome put on a smile as her friends landed, rushing forward to greet them, her enthusiasm growing with each smiling face.

"Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" she crooned, hugging each in turn, leaving Sango for last. Miroku wandered over to speak to Inuyasha, who stood alone where Kagome had left him, his expression dispassionate.

Sango launched a billion questions at her frazzled friend. "So, what happened?? How did your clothes get so ripped? How did you survive? We were so worried about you Kagome," She gushed, holding both Kagome's hands in hers.

Kagome smiled with bittersweet memory. She'd likely never see Taichi again, now.

She replied, "I was saved, Sango. An Inu demon here saved me, that's how I survived."

At Sango's persistence for more, she covered her mouth and refused to speak more of it. Sighing, she said, "Let's just get out of here." Her sore heart was in need of some dire distraction. She sighed again. May as well get it over with. _No pain, no gain_.

Miroku approached Inuyasha glibly, sensing immediately a thread of discord between he and the newly rescued Kagome. "You did it, Inuyasha, you got her. I'm so glad you both made it back safely."

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, _great_. Let's get off this stupid island before I destroy it."

Miroku nodded silently to himself. _Yup, something is definitely amiss here_. He didn't push it. He was sure that whatever was going on between his friends would resolve itself in time.

A dust devil heralded the arrival of Kouga, who hugged Kagome so tight that she nearly choked.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back in my arms. Did the mutt take good care of you? I'll skin him if he didn't!"

She extracted herself and grinned half-heartedly, in no mood for his dramatics. "I'm fine, Kouga." Subtly, she distanced herself from him, and Sango said loudly, "Alright, everyone, I think we've spent just enough time here as we can stand. Let's not waste words and make our exit."

Kagome climbed up on Kirara with Sango, and the rest of the group moved out, in a surprisingly uneventful trip back to the bridge spanning the river of lava.

* * *

"So, the island is a prison?" 

Sango nodded. "That's what the headman of the village on the mainland says. There were afraid of this place, Kagome. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are reluctant to leave."

_You'd be reluctant too, if you had to leave behind the kindest demon you'd ever known.  
_

Sango decided not to speak further about the island. Kagome had gone through a lot, and she was obviously stressed about it. It was probably best to let her rest for now.

Finally, the rickety bridge the wolves had thrown together came into sight, and, Kirara acting as a spotter, every member of the two groups on the ground crossed safely to the other side of the gorge, the dragon's body hanging below and the claw-marks in the cliff-side the most obvious evidence of the battle.

Kagome wondered what had happened here, but never asked. She didn't want to know.

Three hours later yielded the final crossing to their freedom; the wooden bridge from which Kagome had only a short time ago hung, helpless in the face of certain death.

She got down from Kirara, fingering the severed ropes with a reverence all but those uninterested found puzzling. Inuyasha had a good idea, but Kouga was baffled. Her behaviour was strange at best. Was she trying to recall the night before last? If she was, he thought surely she had some good reason, though he was unable to come up with one.

As Inuyasha passed her, she caught his eye, and it was hurt she saw in his golden depths. He obviously didn't like her resistance to leave Taichi behind, but she couldn't help the anger that rose within her. He hadn't there; he hadn't saved her when she was in dire fear for her life. He hadn't spent his entire time with her looking after her best interests. Sure, he usually had her safety in mind, but not like Taichi did. She felt a shift in her heart that she feared bid no good for her relationship with Inuyasha.

* * *

Halfway across the bridge, Miroku, who was in front, walked right into a force-field, and bounced off it and back into Kouga's chest, his face sore. 

Kouga couldn't see anything, and muttered, "What the hell?"

Sango reached out, and, sure enough, her finger was stopped in mid-air, unable to go any further. She poked repeatedly, making a rippling in what appeared to be thin air.

"It's a barrier," Miroku breathed, rubbing his sore nose. "Meant to keep everything trapped here within."

"Great. That's perfect. How do we get out? I don't know about you, but my feet are frying here." Kouga shifted his weight to emphasise his statement. The lava below was even bringing out the sweat in the demons in their small party.

"Get out of the way, I'll handle this." Inuyasha pushed his way up front, Tetsusaiga glowing red as he held it up, ready.

Kagome waited in the wings, knowing what Inuyasha was going to do. He was going to create a rip in the barrier, wide enough for them to slip through. She waited in silence and watched.

Swinging the sword, Inuyasha made a man-sized hole in the barrier, then turned to usher everyone through. "Come on, one at a time," he said, holding the rip open with Tetsusaiga.

There was a crashing behind them, and Taichi emerged from the jungle just as everyone turned to see what was going on, and Inuyasha yelled, "Hurry! Get going! _Kagome_!"

Kagome, near the end of the line, smiled at Taichi's appearance; she thought she'd never see her doggy again, and, her frayed emotions undone, she cried out, "Taichi!"

Taichi barked, and wagged his tail, but could come no further than the edge of the escarpment. Kagome turned to run to him, but Kouga yelled, "Grab her! We aren't losing her again!!"

Ginta and Hakkaku snatched her arms and pulled her, kicking and screaming, toward the rip, Inuyasha yelling for them to hurry up. Only he and Kouga remained to hold the opening.

Taichi barked furiously, helpless to save her from those two puny wolves. His anger took a backseat to despair. The only girl he'd ever come to really love was leaving him. He'd helped others to escape, of course, through the underground river, but she had been special; he had grown to love her in their time together, and his heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds as she was taken away from him. Now more than any other time he wished he could speak to her, and hold her in his arms, not his paws.

Kagome, unsure of her feelings, which were in a turmoil at his appearance, beaten and bloody, cried out his name, reached for him, but soon drew back her hand. He was imprisoned here; there was nothing she could do about that. He was beyond her help, whispered common sense, but her heart disagreed.

Once through the rip, she was quickly carried away, for fear she would bolt back through, and they made away with her through the tiny village, not a soul to be seen as they crept down the tunnels and finally reached the moorings where their boats were tied. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, not quite sure what to feel, let alone think, at her display on the bridge, but she violently threw his hand off, hissing, "Leave me alone!"

Rebuffed, he backed off, much to everyone's surprise. Kouga grinned, while Sango frowned. Kagome wouldn't talk about it, but something had happened on that mountain. She hoped Inuyasha could persevere until he and Kagome could work it all out. She was certain that once Kagome was back in Japan, in her own era, and safe, she'd come around. Until then, they'd have to tiptoe around her.

Loading up, they set sail, this time rotating regularly with the oars; the faster they reached land, the better.

Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome often, but she refused to return his gaze. Had he alienated her when he'd forced her to leave? He knew it had been for the best, but she obviously didn't think so. He wondered how long he'd have to wait for her to come around and forgive him, if she ever did. He had a bad feeling he'd screwed up big time, but couldn't help his hurt pride. He thought she'd understood that he loved her, but her encounter with the dog demon seemed to have changed her mind about him.

He would accept whatever decision she made, but he didn't have to like it.

He sat alone at the bow, speaking to no one, until land finally came into sight.

* * *

Kagome met the headman of the village ashore, and old Michiko. She was praised for returning alive, but Inuyasha was hailed as the real hero of the day, taking the pats and handshakes in a much improved mood, but she still would not look at him. He slumped his shoulders despite the jovial atmosphere. 

Aside from all the excitement, Kagome asked Sango if she could take Kirara and go home, alone.

"Why, Kagome? Aren't you going to stay and celebrate? The headman wants to honour you and Inuyasha tonight with a feast, and-"

"Please, Sango," she whispered, her eyes downcast, "I miss my family. Please, I just want to go home."

Sango sighed, and agreed. Kagome was obviously wrestling with something big, but for the life of her, she couldn't fathom what. Likely it had to do with something that happened on the island. Either way, she knew Kagome wouldn't tell her till she was ready.

"See you later," she said, after helping Kagome mount Kirara while no one was looking.

"Yeah, see you. Thanks." Kagome caught Sango's hand, and squeezed it, her face grim. Sango saw it, and smiled reassuringly.

"Get going."

"Bye."

Sango watched them leave, Miroku silently joining her a moment later. "She tell you anything?"

"Not a damn thing." Sango sighed again.

"Inuyasha's clamming up, too. Whatever happened back there, I think has to do with that giant dog. Did you see the way Kagome resisted coming through the barrier? She was following like a lamb until _he _showed up." Sango dropped her gaze. Miroku was absolutely right! She'd forgotten all about Kagome's reaction. She guffawed.

"Do you think...?"

Miroku nodded. "Could be, could be. For now, I think we should keep our suspicions to ourselves. Inuyasha won't talk and Kagome's gone. And I doubt he'll start talking when he finds out she's left us. So, it shall be our little secret."

"Agreed. I guess all we can do now is wait and see if _he_ comes after her." Sango blew air out her nose. Kagome and Inuyasha had been so close lately, but with rumours of Kikyou becoming more prevalent in the Musashi Plains, he'd been disappearing more and more. He was stuck on Kagome, that much was certain, but if he kept ruining Kagome's warm-fuzzies by running off, well... he'd dug his own grave, so to speak. She'd not put up with his indecisiveness forever.

Sango could sympathise. Miroku constantly told her he was fond of her, and always had her best interests at heart, but he still continued to woo others as well, which was a poor foundation for trust in her opinion. Therefore, they remained no more than friends, despite a mutual desire for more.

* * *

Later in the evening, the villagers sat around a communal fire, telling tales of their experiences near the island they'd nicknamed the _Island of Lost Souls_, for so few were ever recovered. 

The young men were gathered around Inuyasha and Miroku, listening tentatively as Suikichi began his own tale, but Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was thinking about Kagome.

Sango sat with the women, her boomerang embedded in the sand at her side. Inuyasha hadn't asked, but Kagome's absence was obvious. No one had mentioned it, but she figured he knew where she'd gone. If he'd had any doubts at all, he'd have said something by now.

She listened with rapt attention to the story when movement caught her eye on the outskirts of the group across the fire. An older man, with short white hair and a moustache, wearing formal armour and looking quite distinguished, stopped to listen in, unnoticed by those around him.

He looked completely unfamiliar, but there was something about him that distinctly told her he wasn't human. He sported no demonic facial markings to give him away; she was picking up a small demonic aura, but one glance at Inuyasha proved he wasn't a threat, or he was hiding his scent. Inuyasha didn't even glance around to look. Either way, he wasn't posing any danger to anyone - yet. She decided to keep an eye on him.

Soon the story-telling gave way to dancing, and Sango lost the mysterious stranger in all the hubbub. She searched for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha wandered away to sit on the sidelines and watch, keeping his expression angry so no one would approach him. He just wanted to be alone.

Miroku waltzed by with a different girl every few minutes, and Sango tendered some tempting offers, but only when the stranger she'd been searching the crowd for showed up again did she dance.

Taking up her hand, he bent over it in greeting and asked her, "Would the lady be kind enough to spare a dance for this old man?"

Sango had to admit he was quite dashing. He looked no more than forty, except for his stark white hair. Her heart rate rose as she smiled her answer, and he led her out toward the others.

He danced divinely, and he led her around on the sand with the grace of experience. She couldn't take her eyes from his face, and whenever he smiled at her, she felt her knees turn to jelly. She breathed deeply of his scent; he smelled heavenly.

When the dancing ended, he bowed to her once more, and she tried not to let her mouth hang open. "Thank you, I had a lot of fun."

He smiled crookedly. "As did I. You are an excellent dancer."

Sango felt her face flame. Back in her village, she had been taught from the time she was old enough to understand that male demons were more often than not very handsome for a reason, and those that were could exert a subtle pheromone to get human females to do their bidding. The pheromone was supposed to be a way for male demons to seduce a stubborn potential mate, but it worked just as well, often better, on human females as a sort of truth serum, having developed no defences against such a sexually charged onslaught. Sango knew she was reacting, and she knew she should turn away and try to breath fresher air, but his eyes were so beautiful, and he just looked so _good_...

Taichi peered into the woman's eyes carefully. She was thoroughly smitten. Now was the time to question her.

Leading her away by the hand, he took her to one of the empty huts, making sure no one was watching them. The last thing he needed was an interruption.

Sango followed him like a lamb, smiling like a lovesick puppy the whole way. He had to smile at her. She was a good girl. When he had what he'd come for, he would send her back to the monk a little confused, but unharmed.

Releasing a bit more pheromone as he sat her down, just to assure her cooperation, he got down to business, and knelt on the hard-packed dirt before her, his clawed hand stroking one of hers constantly.

"You were on an island today, miss. You and some men, human and demon, took a young girl away, and brought her back here. She is not here now, but I still smell her scent. Tell me child, where did she go?"

The pheromone was working well. Sango sat back and loosened the collar of her kimono until a small glimpse of her cleavage could be seen, and smiled seductively at him, hooding her chocolate eyes.

_Whoa, better lay off the aphrodisiac_.

"You mean Kagome? She went home to her own era." He frowned, and she reached out with her finger and traced his lips, murmuring, "Don't frown, I like it better when you smile."

_So that's her name_, he thought, a flush creeping up his neck. His little Kagome. He thought of the pink bauble that simmered with explosive power in his breast pocket, having spotted it sitting on the edge of the bridge just inside the ripped barrier. _My little miko will soon wonder where her little jewel has gotten to._

He'd heard of the Jewel, and knew she had it for a reason. Its power was inexplicably dangerous, and only a pure soul like hers could contain it. For that reason, if nothing else, he had to find her. If anyone else had found it... he dreaded to think what could have happened.

He drew her hand away and asked, "Where is this place?"

She giggled. "Five hundred years in the future, silly. The Well is the only portal to her world."

_Well?_ Could she be referring to the Bone Eater's Well, in Musashi? He knew of that well. It was swirling with demonic energy, or had been in his day. It was a portal to another era in time? He had so much to catch up on. Was his son looking after the West? Is he still mated to his shrew of a wife, that bitch Mamekichi?

Sango asked suddenly, "Who are you?? I don't know you. Why are we here? Miroku's going to wonder where I am." She pulled her kimono tight over her breasts, turning a bit red as she did.

Taichi got up and bowed low. "Forgive me, miss. You were a bit drunk and I brought you here to sober up. Your friends are just outside." He held back the door curtain to show her she was no more than twenty feet from all the activity, and was free to go at any time.

Sango frowned. She didn't remember having anything to drink... but if he said so, she must have. There was a fuzzy spot in her memory that she recalled experiencing after she and the others had gotten drunk off of the _Mist of Sages_ Master Mushin had requested a taste of before he died, and the old sod had managed to spill most of that _extremely_ rare, ill-gotten loot. Apparently her tolerance for alcohol hadn't improved.

"Well, thank you for looking after me, Mr-?"

"Taichi. Just Taichi will do, miss."

She nodded, and he helped her to her feet. She swayed a bit, but he held her up, and took her outside the door into the fresh air, where she perked up directly. Giving him a smile, she bowed and thanked him for his discretion, and he bowed back, and watched her join her friends, the monk and the half-breed boy. There was something about that boy that tweaked his interest, a smell that was all-too familiar, but he wasn't ready to divulge his identity just yet. If what he had seen was true, his Kagome harboured feelings for the young man, but she seemed to harbour feelings for _him_, as well. He would accept her choice, but, grandson or not, he'd woo her to the best of his ability. He might be old, but he wasn't dead.

Taichi turned to leave, when a small old woman caught his eye. She smiled, her face terribly wrinkled and several of her teeth missing, but there was nothing wrong with her eyesight. She knew an old friend when she saw one.

Taichi smiled back, her scent revealing her identity to his nose. _Michiko..._

He waved, and she waved back. A young woman at her side saw this, and asked the old woman who the man was, but by the time the young woman looked again, he was gone.

"Granny, who was that man?"

"An old friend, Sara," Michiko rasped. "Just an old friend."

* * *

Kagome landed and got off Kirara, patting the fire-cat's head affectionately. Kirara purred in response, leaning into the caress until Kagome began scratching her ears, her itchiest spot. 

"Thanks, Kirara. You're a god-send in a pinch, you know that?" She ruffled Kirara's fur, and the giant cat sat down, enjoying the attention enormously.

Kagome sighed, and, remembering her backpack, looked around for it, not seeing it anywhere.

"I left it right here, damn it-"

Kirara nudged her, and Kagome followed her gaze. Ahead, in the meadow, stood Kaede, the large yellow bag resting at her feet. Kagome grinned, and ran to the old woman, who'd been more like a grandmother and trusted friend than her own grandmother had been. She was a fellow priestess, and her eagerness to teach Kagome all she knew about her powers was refreshing in a time when most were suspicious and distant to each other at best, the risk of war and battles breaking out nearer than anyone liked to think, not to mention tricksters and demons fooling everyone and causing trouble.

"Kaede!"

"Kagome! Ye are safe, child, thank the gods."

Kagome hugged her tight, revelling in the love the old woman so freely gave. Kaede never judged her; she could say anything to her, and Kaede would respond in a calm, smart manner. Kagome regretted hurting her on more than one occasion, against her will, of course, but she felt no better about it. Kaede just forgave her and moved on, despite her wounds.

"Yes, I'm alright. Inuyasha came for me." She wouldn't say _rescued._ She had not really wanted to be rescued in the end, but Kaede didn't have to know that.

Kaede rubbed her arms vigorously. "He was worried sick for ye, child. We all were." Kirara growled in agreement, rubbing Kagome's back with her head.

Kagome smiled. "I'm so glad I have you and the others, Kaede. You're like my family away from home." She sighed again, melancholy. Kaede saw it immediately.

"Kagome... is something the matter child?"

Kagome debated whether or not she should share her adventure with her mentor, and decided to give her a tidbit to chew on.

"I met someone, Kaede. I was kidnapped and taken to an island in the ocean as a sacrifice," she explained. "But, after all that was over, I've never felt more at peace than I did in the two days I was on that island. Does that make _any_ sense?"

Kaede lifted her lip in a half-smile. She'd heard rumours of such an island, but little else. Supposedly it was a demon prison, but that was just speculation. No one really knew what was truth and what was myth. But Kagome was afflicted with some inner turmoil, that much was for sure. She nodded.

"Some. Are ye going home, child?"

"Yeah. I miss my Mom, Kaede." A tear leaked out of Kagome's eye, and Kaede hugged her again. The poor child was distraught, and sorely needed her mother.

"Ye go to her then, child. She will be glad to see you."

Kagome sniffed, and wiped away the stray tear. "Thanks. Kaede. You take care while I'm gone, the others should be back shortly."

"I will, Kagome. Goodbye."

Kagome hefted her bag, and walked to the Well. She stopped to wave to Kaede and Kirara before hopping in and disappearing. Kaede sighed. "Men are such bothersome creatures, nay, Kirara?"

Kirara whimpered in reply, and Kaede laughed, rubbing the cat before sending her on her own way. She wandered back to her hut to start supper. The others would come home hungry, for sure; but while she walked, she thought about Kagome's comments. She knew the signs when she saw them. Kagome had obviously met another demon, and now she was torn between he and Inuyasha. She didn't envy her young counterpart her situation at all.

Carefully descending the long shrine staircase, she ambled into her hut, looking for a big pot to start her stew to boiling.

* * *

Taichi, once outside of the village, took to the air, following her beautiful scent. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, besides his wonderful mate, Amaya, who'd died a millennia earlier. He'd not let her go without a fight. _He loved her_. 

After a while, another familiar scent reached him. A young Inu male, mature by the nuances in his scent. His son's essence was there; was this his beloved Ryu's other son?

The young man came into sight over the next hill, and Taichi set down, wishing to meet what could be his first grandson, who hopefully wasn't pursuing the same woman as he.

Sesshoumaru eyed the new-comer warily, Jaken standing at his side in support of his Lord. Whoever this man was, he was shockingly similar in appearance to Father, Sesshoumaru thought.

"Good evening."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. Family or not, this man was clearly a rival for the Western holdings; if he was who Sesshoumaru thought he was, and by the smell of him, he was, then there would likely be a fight on his hands. He had waited for a long time to inherit the West from his Father; when he had died and Sesshoumaru had inherited, unchallenged, he'd been very angry. It was his birthright to prove he was worthy to lead, to fight for what was rightfully his, and he had been denied that privilege. Perhaps this old man would provide him some much-needed entertainment, and test his true skill.

"Frosty little nipper, aren't you?" Taichi chuckled, leaning in for a long sniff. "You're my Ryu's boy, alright. Bet you never thought your grandfather would come back from the dead, did you?"

"I was unaware you even existed, old man. If it's a fight you're looking for, be warned, I won't give in easily."

Taichi shook his head, a half-smile on his lips. "_There's_ the Mamekichi in you, son. That bitch never knew when to back down. Apparently you don't, either."

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru fumed. Jaken looked at him fearfully, waiting for the reaction such an insult would incite. Lord Sesshoumaru was no fonder of his mother than anyone had been, but he still took offence if anyone smeared her name.

"Mother may have been stubborn, but she was no coward. I will not give up the Western domain, _grandfather_. I've ruled it for the last two hundred years, and I will not relinquish control of it now, just because you've come back from the dead, or so you say."

Taichi crossed his arms, then let them fall to his sides. Reaching out, he placed a hand on his grandson's stiff shoulder.

"No need to split hairs, young man. I'm sure you're doing a fine job as Lord. I see you have already garnered a loyal retainer, and if I'm not mistaken, you have another hiding in that bush over there. A little girl, is it?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened more. Would this ancient man ridicule his human retainer? Rin was the first human he'd revived since inheriting Tensaiga, his father's life-saving legacy. Denial of his father's two more powerful swords was a bitter fragment of his recent past, but with the new addition of his own sword of destruction, _Tokijin_, he was content to let the situation be. Inuyasha could keep the Tetsusaiga; he had a sword that was just as good, if not better, now, one that didn't burn him whenever he touched it.

Rin peeked out from behind the bush, and, seeing the man who looked so similar to her Lord, stepped out of hiding tentatively. When Lord Sesshoumaru made no move to stop her, she came forward cautiously, and the older man knelt down to smile at her.

"Hello, little one. What's your name?"

Rin smiled, "Rin, sir."

Sesshoumaru watched warily as his grandfather made nice with his retainer, and he rolled his eyes when Jaken wasn't looking. To a retainer, appearances were everything, and Jaken would figure out more than Sesshoumaru wanted him to, given the chance.

"You are a very pretty little girl, Rin. Do you like flowers?"

Rin nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels like she often did when she wanted something. "Rin _loves_ flowers!"

"Then watch closely." Taichi balled his fist, and, while he reached behind himself with the hand she couldn't see, he whispered, "Flower, flower, on the land, appear right here in the palm of my hand!" He waved his fists around once, then, with a flourish, opened them, presenting Rin with a perfect, white night-daisy he'd picked from under his foot.

Sesshoumaru had to contain the urge to scoff. That trick had been absolutely pathetic. Even Jaken snorted. But Rin was enthralled, and took the daisy from him reverently, thanking him.

Taichi stood, and ruffled the girl's hair. _One down, two to go_.

"Well, I'd love to stay and ask you how your life has been, but, you know what they say. Time stands still for no man." _Except me_.

Gathering his jaki, Taichi readied himself to take to the air, but Sesshoumaru's voice made him pause.

"Where do you go, old man? You come out of nowhere and claim to be my blood, but you have no desire to regain the Western title. Where have you been all this time?"

"I have been imprisoned, young man, but believe me when I tell you, it is too late for me to settle into _that_ life again. Besides, a young maiden has caught my fancy, and I leave now to pursue her."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I see. Is she human?"

Taichi tilted his head, lifting a brow. "Does it offend you if she is?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. "Not at all. So, Father came by his tastes honestly, and has passed them down to us." He returned his gaze to Taichi's face; his words were closest he'd ever come to condoning the behaviour he'd long since looked down upon. "Who _are_ you?"

Taichi smiled. "I am Taichi, first General to rule the West." He let the spell that he'd used to fool the villagers into thinking he was human fall, revealing two red cheek stripes and a red crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes flashed gold.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head immediately, his abbreviated version of a bow. "It is an honour to know you, my Lord." His manner had changed completely.

Taichi's smile grew. His son had apparently taught his own son respect well, despite the major role he was sure Mamekichi had played in keeping him out of her son's life. "And what, pray tell, is your name, young man?"

Rin piped up, "He's Lord Sesshoumaru, sir!"

Taichi looked down at the little girl. "He is? Well, that's a very suitable name, don't you think?"

She nodded vigorously, and he grinned at her enthusiasm. She leaned into Sesshoumaru's right sleeve, and it was then that he noticed it was empty.

"Old war wound?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the offending reminder of his encounter with his younger half-brother. "You could say that. My father's half-breed bastard gained the upper hand once."

Taichi laughed. "What is his name?"

Sesshoumaru's expression soured more, something Taichi marvelled at. "Inuyasha."

_Ah_, Taichi thought. _So the young man at the village **is** also my grandson. Ryu, you bastard! What a boy!  
_

"And how is your father? Retired from the tediousness of border patrol? I hated that the most when I was in charge."

Sesshoumaru looked at the grass. "Father died. Two hundred years ago."

Taichi felt the news hit him like a punch to the gut. His only son... gone? He'd had high hopes of reuniting with him after so long... _and now I find out he's dead?  
_

Sesshoumaru said low, "He died when he battled for a human woman. Of course, a very recent battle with Ryyukotsusei didn't help matters any." He wasn't about to admit his own foolish attitude at that time. _No one_ had to know about that.

Taichi growled. "Ryyukotsusei! That bastard! I'll kill him! He was a pain in the ass from day one!"

"It is already done," Sesshoumaru explained. "Inuyasha battled him and won. Justice was done, my Lord."

Taichi blinked away his tears and straightened his armour. "Good. As long as Ryu was avenged, his honour is intact. Was it a quick death?"

"In the end it was, as I understand," Sesshoumaru replied. "However, I was not there. Myouga, and old Totosai, would be able to tell you more."

"They're _still _kicking around, huh? Those two cowards. It'd be good to see them again." Reaching out, Taichi shook Sesshoumaru's only hand. "Thank you for telling me all this, Sesshoumaru. I'm very grateful, and glad, to have met such a fine young man."

He'd never admit it, but Sesshoumaru revelled in the praise.

Waving goodbye to Rin, Taichi took off once more, leaving Sesshoumaru and his retainers behind.

"Well, that certainly was odd. Who'd ever have thought your grandfather could return from the dead? I say, this has been a most unusual evening."

"I liked him. He was magic!"

"Rin, you think _everything_ is magic."

Sesshoumaru listened to the toad and the child argue. _Grandfather... you remind so much of father. Is this affection for humans a genetic trait? Whether I want to admit it or not, such behaviour has certainly affected me_. He looked at Rin. _But this encounter was so strange. I never knew you. Father told me stories, but it is not the same as actually speaking with you. You must miss father terribly. Despite his choices, he was a good man.  
_

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was no use to follow this train of thought. He had a reputation to keep up, and gods help him, he'd not let it fall.

And no one had to know that he was a closet human lover. He may have come by it honestly, but there was no reason to flaunt it.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so wretched for allowing the girl to follow him. She was good company, and fine entertainment. Sure she could be a nuisance, but so could Jaken, easily. She was occasionally ransomed, but in the end, he always got her back. It was worth it so see the love and adoration in her tiny brown eyes. It was moments like that that made him wish he taken the time to find a mate and become a father, himself. Oh well. There was still plenty of time for that. Besides, he hadn't found a bitch to his liking.

Yet.

He was so caught up in his thoughts it didn't occur to him that he'd neglected to inquire the reason for his grandfather's long imprisonment in the first place.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the Well and dropped her bag on the ground. Sitting on the lip, she put her face into her hands and cried. 

_Why am I so confused? Why did he have to be so good to me? As if I haven't got enough going on..._ Wiping her face, she made herself stop crying. Crying didn't solve anything.

Dragging the bag, she stepped out into the sunlight, and savoured the sound of traffic and factories and schools. She recalled feeling very strange when she first visited Feudal Japan; the lack of background noise had been almost freaky. She didn't know how they lived in such silence back there.

As she crossed the yard the noise comforted her. Sliding back the door, she called, "Mom! I'm back."

Her mother stepped out of the kitchen and smiled brightly at her daughter. Tossing her dishtowel over her shoulder, she came into the foyer to give Kagome a warm hug, but before she reached her, her smile faded.

"Oh, Kagome! You tore your jacket!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked down the front, and saw some mud, and wrinkles, but no tears.

"In your sleeve." Her mother fingered the frayed fabric thoughtfully. "It's just a ripped seam, easily fixed. Come on, off with it."

Kagome put her hands in her pockets to empty them before giving the garment to her mother, and pulled out a single shard of the Jewel, then gasped.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Mom... I had a whole wad of shards in here... but now there's only one," Kagome explained, her eyes watering again. "Inuyasha's going to pitch a fit."

Mrs. Higurashi waved her hand dismissively. "He'll get over it, honey. Now give me that jacket. I thought you weren't going to wear this over there, it's too nice for Feudal Japan."

Kagome sighed. "I know. But you said it looked so nice, I just thought..."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly at her daughter. "You thought he'd be impressed."

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah."

Her mother pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her head. "Oh, Kagome."

"I know, I know, I should know better, but... I just thought that maybe this one time he'd notice me."

"Sweetheart, I don't think he has a choice _but_ to notice you. Perhaps you're trying too hard."

"Maybe. Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't think I'll be going back for a while. I miss you guys, and I need a break."

"Well, that's fine, Kagome. It'll do you good to relax for a while, now that school's out." She watched Kagome drag her body up the stairs, exhausted. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, honey."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Taichi headed in the direction of Totosai's lair, deep in the volcanic flats of an acrid and desolate crevice in the side of a mountain to the West. Finally finding it, he let his gaze sweep the entrance, heaving a deep chuckle from within. "Old bastard never changes." 

Approaching boldly, he called out, "Totosai, old man - are you here?" Silence greeted him, and he tilted his head, frowning. It wasn't like Totosai to avoid him like this... at least, it _hadn't _been.

Putting his nose to the wind, he sifted through the many scents that wafted by: sulphur, carbon, smoke, summer breeze, salt, and... _old man stink_. He was in there, all right.

Marching toward the opening, he called out again, "Totosai, old man, what are you hiding from?"

From within, a shaky voice demanded, "Go away, you insolent pup! I told you before, I'd die before I forged _you_ a sword, so just go away and leave me alone!"

Taichi raised a brow, and looked at the sword that hung from his waist, the handle set with a brilliant round ruby. What was the old coot babbling about?

Entering, Taichi spotted Totosai cowering behind his anvil, and laughed out loud. "Old man, don't you recognise your friends when you hear them!?"

Turning, Totosai peeked an eye over the worn edge of the iron anvil, and, his jaw going completely slack, stepped out dumbly from behind it.

"It can't be."

Taichi grinned, and flashed a fang at his old friend mischievously. "_It is_."

Totosai broke out in smiles and hobbled over to his old friend, and thumped him several times on the back while he greeted him profusely.

"I never thought I'd see your ugly face again, you old hound!" Totosai, boomed, pumping Taichi's hand vigorously up and down. "I haven't seen you since the Heian. Myouga and I didn't know what to think when you disappeared."

Taichi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a long, long, story, Totosai, one I'd rather _not _get into right now. I wanted to ask you something, but why did you pretend not to be here just now?" His curiosity demanded to be assuaged.

Totosai turned pink in embarrassment. "Well you, see, there's this young pup, Sesshoumaru, who threatened to kill me if I didn't forge him a new sword, see, because his little brother inherited the sword he wanted, and-"

"Sesshoumaru, you say? Yes, he is quite a piece of work. A little frosty, isn't he?"

Totosai practically laughed in his face. "Is he ever! That little bugger likes to think he walks on water, I'd say. A little big for his britches, no? Have you met him already? Look out for him, he's a dangerous little snipe!"

Taichi smiled. The old fool really had no idea. Apparently the bouts of forgetfulness and memory loss were taking a more permanent fixture in his life. He had to be blind not to connect the "little snipe" to the man standing before him now.

"The next time I see my grandson, I'll keep that warning in mind."

Totosai just stared at him, his face once again turning red, before he quickly asked, scratching his head in a somewhat confused manner, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Grinning, Taichi snatched Totosai up by his neck and rumbled, "You're not getting away with acting senile, old man! You know just as well as I that your assessment of my eldest grandson is accurate. I won't dispute that. Now," Here he set Totosai down, who wheezed from the abuse, "I've come to ask you: Do you know of my other grandson, and a young woman named Kagome?"

Totosai looked at him blankly, then guffawed loudly. "'Course I do! What, did you think I just sat around here for the last few thousand, years? I'm not _that _reclusive!" he shouted. "Momo and I go day-tripping all the time, and-"

"Stick to the subject, Totosai," Taichi warned amicably, seating himself on the hard stone floor while Totosai did the same, occasionally fanning himself from the heat wafting down over the lip of the brazier.

"Well," Totosai began, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "you want to hear what's been going on since your disappearance, hmm? Alright, but only if you'll tell me where you were for so long. My hair turned grey from worrying, you know. Thanks to you, I'm bald!"

Taichi made a rude noise at this, but motioned for Totosai to continue. He was beginning to feel rather tired.

"As I recollect, it all started fifty years ago. Inuyasha - that's the younger of your sons' sons," he informed Taichi, who knew this, but refrained from interrupting, "-fell in love with a young priestess. Kikyou was her name, I think. Could purify you just by looking at you, and a pretty thing too, but a man named Naraku came between 'em, and turned 'em against each other something terrible. In the end, they ended up killing each other - or something like that," Totosai scratched his head. Sometimes his memory was a tad fuzzy.

"Anyway, the priestess died of the wounds inflicted by who she thought was Inuyasha, but really it was this Naraku person impersonating him - I don't know what stake was in the whole thing for him, except maybe the Jewel - or where he came from, but maybe Myouga knows that.

"Anyway, this Kikyou, she pinned Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree, just outside the village which housed the Shrine containing the Jewel, but instead of killing him, she merely put a spell on him, to sleep there for eternity. Which, you know, obviously didn't work out. There he slept for fifty years, until this young Kagome waltzes into the picture, claiming to have been pulled through the Bone Eater's Well and into our time. Pretty young thing, too.

"Well, this Kagome's a an odd girl, you see. She comes from a strange time, dresses in a strange manner, and, some say, is the reincarnation of the very same priestess who pinned your grandson to the God Tree in the first place. Just before she released Inuyasha, it was discovered that she carried the Jewel of Foul Souls, which, they say, was cremated with Kikyou, it's original guardian - inside her body. It was torn free, and somehow or other, after she freed Inuyasha, she managed to shatter the thing - could be in a million or more pieces now, spread all over the land. And guess who came out of hiding to gather 'em up for himself?"

"Naraku."

"You got it. That greedy bastard, he doesn't just play with people's minds. He plays with their emotions. Sango, Inuyasha's groupie - she's a demon-slayer, and a pretty young thing, too - had some sort of dealings with him about exterminating a giant spider, but her whole family wound up dead and now Naraku's got her brother under his thumb, and he uses the boy against Sango every chance he gets, the sadistic little shit," Totosai spat the demon's name like it was poison.

"I see," Taichi replied, having listened intently so far, having counted mentally how many times Totosai had said, "Anyway", and, "She's a pretty young thing,", got right down to the point of the conversation.

"Tell me, Totosai - is my grandson... fond... of this Kagome girl?"

Totosai made a rude noise with his tongue as if the answer was painfully obvious. "He was in love with the Kikyou girl, sure," he replied, his eyes narrowing, "But he's about as stuck on Kagome as stink on a skunk. Won't admit it, of course," he grinned, almost toothless now. "Comes by that honestly enough, though."

Taichi made a face. He himself had been known to pen up his feelings, but his son, Ryu, had been terrible for it - at least, he had been when Taichi had been around. Of course, Ryu was just married then, and his shrew of a wife seemed to bring out the worst in his son. Mamekichi had been a nagger, and liked to think she could have done better than Ryu, but Taichi knew, as did everyone involved, that it was Ryu who could have done better. Taichi often regretted his decision in women for his son. Mamekichi had been against the marriage, but had grudgingly done her duty by her husband, and gave him a son - only to turn it all around and raise Sesshoumaru to be an Ice Prince before she got herself killed. _Stupid bitch_.

Totosai chatted on, oblivious to Taichi's thoughts. "Anyway, Inuyasha loves that girl, that's for sure. Ha, she has this nifty little subjugation spell on him, it's funny as hell! She says the word and _WHAM!,_ he's down, chewing dirt. Handy, too. If it weren't for that little rosary, that boy'd be tearing up the countryside - and everyone in it - to have that Jewel for himself. Wants to be full-demon, see; thinks that half isn't enough. 'Course, when he does turn full-demon, poor boy can't remember a thing he's done. Kills without discrimination, he does, but that Kagome, only she can bring him out of it. She won't say it either, but she loves him. As big a pain in the ass as he is to live with, I'm sure - no offence, Taichi-sama - she gives everything she's got for him, and he for her. Personally, I think all they need is someone looking in from the outside to tell it like it is, but far be it from me to interfere with what isn't _my _business. It's a funny thing, that Shikon no Tama. They say it's got the power to corrupt with a touch, but Kagome, she can purify it _like that_. That Naraku, he wants to use it for evil, but not while she's breathing will he accomplish that goal. She won't let him, see. In her possession, it remains pure. They say it was his perverted version of love for Kikyou that drove him to kill her, but-"

"So he loves her, does he?" Taichi fingered the small, chipped pink orb inside his kimono, safely sequestered in a deep pocket against his chest.

"Like a squirrel loves nuts. I'm surprised he hasn't mated her yet, to tell you the truth. Though of course, Naraku would only use their love against 'em. He tries all the time to separate 'em and manipulate 'em, but Kagome, she's special. Breaks his spells every time. Did I tell you she was a pretty young thing?"

Taichi smiled wanly. "Yes, you did."

Totosai scratched his head. "I did?"

Taichi nodded, his thoughts in a turmoil. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he could destroy what his grandson had built with Kagome. From what Totosai told him, they were very close. He wasn't sure anymore if he could bring himself to take that away from his grandson, despite his own feelings for the girl.

Was senility setting in for him, too? He was ancient by Sesshoumaru's standards, and even more so by Inuyasha's, had he known of Taichi's existence. Inuyasha's ignorance had been a part of his plan to get Kagome back, but, now, he was beginning to wonder if his old mind wasn't playing tricks on him. She was young - sixteen, tops - and he was... Gods, he couldn't even say. The years had blurred so badly into one another that he'd lost track of how long he'd been confined to that heathen island.

_Can I take away the one thing Inuyasha wants and keep it for myself?  
_

Deep inside, he already knew the answer.

Getting up, he pulled Totosai to his feet and said, "Thank you for the information, Totosai. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will inform me of anything you've forgotten to tell me." Suddenly, Taichi remembered the one other thing he'd wanted to ask Totosai.

"Totosai, my son... how did he...?" Had Sesshoumaru missed any details, Totosai would surely fill in the gaps.

"_Ryuukotsusei_," Totosai replied, then spit on the stone floor of the cave as if the name inspired a bad taste in his mouth.

"What happened?"

Totosai tilted his head. "Well, I'm not rightly certain. I think it had to do with a title challenge, but I can't say for sure. All I know is, that damn dragon butchered Ryu before he finally subdued him. You'd have been proud, Taichi-sama," Totosai breathed, remembering, "Ryu-sama was a fine man, and an even better leader. Had more compassion than brains, that boy, and his little _hime_, Inuyasha's mother - he loved her so. Even made a sword to protect her - courtesy of yours truly, of course. Inuyasha has it now. _Tetsusaiga_, Ryu called it. One of my finest creations."

Taichi smiled sardonically at that last remark.

"Anyway, Ryu was hurt pretty bad, and that same night his princess gave birth to Inuyasha, and he died defending 'em both from her jealous suitor... so, Inuyasha never met his father, poor pup. A real shame it is. He didn't live near long enough, he didn't. One of the greatest friends I ever had."

Taichi nodded, and both were silent for a moment, remembering.

Finally, Taichi clapped Totosai on the back. "It was good to see you, old man. Don't be shy now that I'm back."

Totosai raised a brow. "That reminds me - where _were _you, anyway? One minute you were at the palace planning strategies for a mobilisation into the East, and the next thing we knew, you'd been arrested!" He paused, his eyes narrowing again. "Will you reclaim the West from Sesshoumaru?"

Taichi smiled. "No, Totosai, it is his now. He has waited long enough, and I ran it long enough to let him do as he wishes. Retirement is what I've got in mind."

"So, why were you arrested, then?"

Taichi shrugged. "That's just the thing - I don't know. Maybe I was too powerful for the higher powers that be - I really couldn't say. But it sure does feel good to be home." In a rare display of emotion, Taichi hugged Totosai, who returned the brief gesture with a tear of his own.

"I missed you, Taichi," he admitted, dropping the formality for the first time since they'd been reunited.

Taichi chuckled. "I missed you too, you old metal bender. Whenever I needed an ear, you were there. Always loyal."

Totosai stood up as straight as his old bones would allow before bowing. "Always, Master."

"Thank you, old friend." Taichi smiled gratefully into Totosai's old eyes.

Tearing up, Totosai shooed him out, calling for him not to be shy and to visit whenever he pleased.

Taking his leave, Taichi realised he had a lot of thinking to do - and a Jewel to return. But first, he had one more thing he had to do before he could even think of returning the bauble.

He made his way East, back from whence he'd come.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the moon wax away as dawn approached. The whole night had been sleepless. Nearby, Sango and Miroku snored like saws, and Shippo snuggled closer to Kirara in the cool breeze off the ocean. 

He'd never much liked the sea; the scent of salt was too strong, but he found that he didn't even notice it anymore. Without _her_, it was hard to notice anything.

The evening had been filled with food, fun, and stories, but he was never one for celebrations. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kagome and Sango had been talking about when he'd seen his taijiya friend send Kagome off into the night, on the back of her fire-cat.

Miroku had asked what had happened. Inuyasha had been unable to answer, for really, he didn't know what had happened back on the island, but whatever it was inside Kagome that made her take off without informing him was a mystery. Miroku had said that Sango had told him Kagome wouldn't talk about it, but he had to wonder if Sango wasn't just covering up for Kagome. After all, he thought grimly, his lip quirking in a small ironic smirk, girls stuck together.

Kagome was obviously conflicted, and Inuyasha found himself afraid that taking her off that island may have cost him her friendship. Whoever that demon was, he'd gotten under Kagome's skin. _That better be **all **he got under_, Inuyasha thought murderously. He couldn't help it; whenever he even thought about Kagome with another guy, especially Kouga or that Hobo creep from her era, he saw red. He recognised that this was possessive behaviour, indicative of his true feelings for her, but it seemed to piss her off so much that he'd kept his mouth shut and waylaid confessing his feelings to her. He knew he loved her, and he knew the others knew, but Kagome somehow seemed to be missing the red flags. Half of him wanted to scream it to the sky, tell the whole world, but the other half held him back; he was deathly afraid that she would scorn his love, and that she would laugh at him. He didn't think he could take that. Not from her.

A lifetime of self-preservation was hard to break. He'd learned very young that if you kept your feelings hidden, no one could use them against you, but with her... it was hard to keep himself in line. She was so happy, and she smelled spectacular to him, and when she was angry... that was when she was most beautiful.

He figured that she wouldn't have stayed by him so long if she didn't at least like him. She had an obligation to reassemble the Jewel, and he had been delegated to help her, but what had started out as a means to an end had grown into something more, for him anyway. He felt his gut flip at the thought of her in trouble; his blood ran cold at the thought of her trapped with Naraku, their greatest enemy, alone, and afraid. He would do anything he could, even give his own life, if it meant she would be spared, be safe.

He couldn't remember when like had turned to love; it just seemed so natural that it had. Kagome, on her part, seemed to return his feelings, but he was no expert in the ways of women. In that aspect, he relied on Miroku to tell him how it was, and really, Miroku wasn't the best person to go to for advice, he himself never getting anywhere with the opposite sex despite his smoothness and worldly manner.

Inuyasha sighed, clutching Tetsusaiga a little tighter. Only three things were certain in this world: sunrise, evil, and war. Love was not one of them. Sometimes he wondered why life seemed so easy for others, but so difficult for him. Kagome, especially, what with her higher learning and school, should at least know what was going on. However, she seemed to be falling off the horse in that respect.

He sighed again, his thoughts distracted by a flickering star in the sky, one that hadn't been flickering earlier. He frowned, squeezing Tetsusaiga nervously.

The light grew brighter, and, as Inuyasha suspected, landed before him, turning into the figure of a man.

_Sesshoumaru_, he thought, baring his fangs, _**now** what do you want?  
_

Taichi took in the sight of this, the youngest of his grandsons, and hid a smile. He was a feisty one, he could tell. His aura was practically sizzling.

"Screw off, Sesshoumaru! Whatever it is you want will have to wait-" Inuyasha trailed off as the light faded and a demon stood before him, but it wasn't his brother. No, it was someone different, and his scent was very familiar, yet... not. He looked like Sesshoumaru, a little, but there was no ice in his gaze, no frost in his demeanour. This man was jovial, almost. Inuyasha was taken aback.

"_Father._..?"

Taichi smiled sadly. "No, son, I'm not your father."

Inuyasha sniffed again, his nose recognising the scent again. "You were on that island."

"Yes, I was. I was there for a long time. But, that's in the past now." Slowly, he approached the boy, spotting the tiny ears that flicked madly on his crown, and stifled a grin. They were so... cute! "You must be Inuyasha. Am I right?"

Inuyasha lifted a brow, skeptical. "Who wants to know?"

Taichi snagged him in a head-lock and gave him a gentle noogie. "Your grandfather does! It's good to finally meet you, boy!"

Inuyasha almost couldn't believe his ears. This demon was his grandfather? It was almost more than he could have hoped for. Never having known his own father, Inuyasha had been certain only Sesshoumaru was left. It was good to know that his family wasn't so small, anymore. Still, he decided to tread carefully; Sesshoumaru at first had appeared to be friendly enough, but a small scar on the inside of his wrist was a constant reminder of how foolish those childish notions of trust had been.

Extracting himself, he growled low, "If you're my grandfather, why were you on that island? Why did you let my father die?"

Taichi's smile faded, and he seemed to search inside himself. Inuyasha thought, _Ha! Answer **that**, old timer!  
_

"Had I been there, I would not have," he replied quietly, crossing his arms slowly. "Ryu was my pride and joy. I only have two regrets in my life, son: one was marrying him to his bitch of a wife, Mamekichi, and the second was not being there to save him from Ryuukotsusei."

Inuyasha felt his elation wane as the older man's eyes lowered themselves to the ground. Feeling eager to hear more, yet still cautious, Inuyasha asked, "What's your name, if you are in fact my grandfather?"

Taichi smiled wanly. "I am Taichi, son. First Inu General to rule the West."

Inuyasha let the deep baritone voice wash over him like a wave he'd waited a lifetime to feel. The word 'son' felt like balm on his battered soul.

Dropping his guard, he removed his hand from Tetsusaiga, and crossed his own arms not in a gesture of confrontation, but of amicable conversation instead.

"So, you're my grandfather, huh? Why were you on that island?"

Taichi spread his legs to settle his weight in his hips. 'I don't know why I was arrested. All I know is I spent a long time trying to figure that out until it no longer seemed important. For whatever reason I was put there, I'm free now, and that's all that matters."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked at the ground. "So... you knew my father?"

Taichi laughed. "Did I know him? Like the back of my own hand, I did. He was a good, honourable man, Inuyasha, never forget that. His compassion, lust for life, and fierce loyalty inspired those all around him to be better demons, including myself. He really had something, you know? He could make anyone feel better just by talking to them. In fact, he inherited the land as soon as he could defeat me in battle, and he couldn't have been any older than you, boy."

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Yeah? He was that strong?"

Taichi smiled back. "The strongest. Ryu took nothing for granted, and if he didn't like something, even the bitch I'd picked out for him, he never complained, just took it like a man."

"Was that Sesshoumaru's mother?"

"Is there any doubt? The boy isn't as reckless as she was, I imagine. He seems a little too well-trained to be hasty in anything."

Inuyasha laughed. "You got that right. He's wound up so tight you couldn't pull a cork out of his ass!"

Taichi laughed, but, slinging an arm over Inuyasha's shoulder, grew serious. "Don't fault your brother for his ways, Inuyasha. I imagine he had a hard life growing up. Mamekichi was a tough bitch. Hell, she wouldn't even do her duty by Ryu until he could prove he was stronger than her. Bitches of the Inu persuasion are known for being somewhat difficult," he said, remembering his own dear wife, _and _her sharp claws, "It didn't take him long, of course, but she just wore him out with her snide remarks. I don't think that woman was ever happy."

Inuyasha was beginning to understand why his brother was so cold. His mother had shown him no other way. "Didn't father have anything to do with Sesshoumaru's upbringing? His mother couldn't have had all the influence over his life. Could she?"

Taichi shook his head, enjoying this homey chat with Inuyasha. It was nice to speak with a family member that so resembled his father in personality, it was almost scary. "She may have. Sesshoumaru wasn't very old when I was arrested, but when I went to visit just after his birth, Ryu was at the end of his rope with her. Said she refused to feed her pup until he stopped crying. Sesshoumaru was a new-born; his first meal was denied him until he'd cried himself dry. She didn't feed him for four days, son. Don't blame your brother for his attitude. He knew no different, especially if Mamekichi didn't let Ryu spend any time with him. I'm sure she moulded him into her very image, but he isn't so hard. He just doesn't know any different."

Inuyasha made a "wow-what-a-bitch" face, and thought he could understand Sesshoumaru's past actions a little better. And now that he had Rin, well, he could only get better. _Right?_

"Well, what are you going to do with yourself now? Sesshoumaru won't give you the lands back."

"We have already discussed that, and he is welcome to them. Things seem to be running smoothly under his rule; no need for me to come along and screw it up. I really have no interest in complicating things until he asks. Unless you were wanting a piece of it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He can keep it. I have a better heirloom to remember my father by." He patted Tetsusaiga.

"So, that's Tetsusaiga, hm? Totosai was telling me a bit about it. Is Tensaiga still around?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru has it." Inuyasha cocked his head to the left. "Didn't you see it? I got the impression you'd met Sesshoumaru already."

"I have, but I didn't see Tensaiga, just another sword. It could have been behind his sleeve, I suppose. It used to be my sword."

"Yeah? I thought it was father's."

"It was forged of his fang, but he'd given it to me as a gift." Taichi sighed, remembering. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed reminiscing to you, son, I did have a purpose in mind when I came here." He reached into his kimono, inside the armour, and pulled out the Shikon Jewel.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?" And then he remembered. Kagome had had something for this guy, even though he'd been a dog, or so he suspected. His attitude cooled off a bit, and Taichi noticed.

Rolling the pink ball around in his palm, he remarked, "This little trinket is quite controversial, or so I hear. Easily corrupted, and just as easily purified, in the right hands, of course." He pinched it between two fingers and held it up to the moon. "I'm not going to lie to you, Inuyasha. Your priestess friend struck a chord in me, and we became rather close. It was only two days, but... I fell for her. I know, she's too young, and I'm too old, but when time hasn't existed for one for so long, it is easy to forget one's age. I certainly don't feel my age, Inuyasha; from the look on your face I gather I don't look it, either. Still, I saw the two of you together, and I was jealous, enough in fact to go after her. But, upon reconsideration, and after a long, informative chat with my good friend Totosai, I realised that you were there first; you have always been there first. She is a special girl, Inuyasha. Don't let her get away."

Here he dropped the bauble into Inuyasha's palm, and watched as his grandson followed its path as it rolled around in his hand, before returning his gaze to his grandfather's face.

Inuyasha almost couldn't believe he'd heard all that. His suspicions were right on, but he couldn't take any joy in that. The object of his suspicions was just too personal, and, as much as it kinda weirded him out that his grandfather was in love with his best friend, he reasoned that his explanation was valid. Apparently, time _had _stood still for him, and the only giveaway of his age was white hair, but then again, they all had white hair, so it was an honest mistake.

And Kagome... what was _she_ feeling about all this?

Taichi watched Inuyasha's thoughts play across his face, and knew it would be a while before he could get his thoughts in order; he had, after all, dropped a bit of a bombshell there. To speed things along, he suggested, "Go to her, son. She deserves to be loved, but by someone who's earned it."

Inuyasha looked up, grinned, clasped the Jewel tightly in his fist, and took off, leaving the others behind.

Taichi watched him disappear as the sun peaked over the horizon, gilding the world with its golden layer of liquid light.

Sango, rolling over, rubbed her eyes and started at the sight of the man she'd seen last night.

"_You_ again? What are you- where's Inuyasha?"

Taichi smiled gently, helping her to her feet. "He's gone."

Sango looked confused, then brightened. "After-?"

Taichi nodded, and the smile that spread across her face rivalled that of the sun behind her in beauty.

"Yes! Go, Inuyasha," she whispered.

_Finally_, things were going right.

* * *

Well, end Part Three. Holy shit my fingers are sore! Well, I know it's a lot to ask, since I was so rude and made you guys wait so long, but reviews are always welcome. Now, may God speed my fingers to finish the Ep in record time, and start on some other waylaid projects I need to get my ass in gear on!! 


	4. Epilogue: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Okay dudes, this is it, the last part. I know, I know, I said there would only be three parts but I couldn't bear to end it where I did. And besides, every story needs an Epiliogue. Okay, not every story but... you know.

Deds:

**DemonDog113** - You do, huh? Well, I've got two one-shots to write, so keep yer eyes peeled!

**naughtybynature** - Hello, newbie! Welcome to my small space on the 'Net. It was lovely to read your comments, which were wonderfully enthusiastic. I hope I don't disappoint you with the Ep. Enjoy, and thank you!

**Mystical Hanyou** - You must be psycho- I mean, _psychic_. Lol, that was a funny scene, huh? Sango got a bit _hoochy_ on Taichi, haha! It wasn't her fault she was being a hussy, tho. It was his, all his!!! Men suck!! Lol, just kidding. They _can_ suck, tho. Wish they'd just _blow_!

**Nimeway** - Weird looks from yer co-workers, huh? That sounds **interesting**. I wish I could read fanfiction at work, but I don't think the old people would appreciate my sitting at a comp somewhere and neglecting to serve them food, lol. I'm collaborating with my buddy on your one-shot, she's coming over tomorrow to help me sort it out, and it's probably going to be a laugh riot, so, keep your fingers crossed, and hopefully we'll get it going soon!

**XxBLACK-MAGICxX** - Are you closet Sess/Kag lover??? Omg, I hear ya! I love that pairing, but its _so _hard to write, cuz he's sooo... not mushy! Oh well, its still fun, and **_Resmiranda _**has mastered that pair, I'll tell you that. Check out her stories man, if you like that kind of pairing. It's friggin' _awesome_!

**Jennie** - Hehehe, don't worry, I'm brainstorming a Sess/Kag-shot for you, its just a little slow going. I'm trying to work out all the knotty details, and if all goes well, it may turn into something longer, you never know! It's good to hear about you, I hope you find a job you like! Pics are always good, and I hope you enjoy the final installment!

Well, everybody, it's been real. I am hard at work writing, so if you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other works, no charge! Lol, just kidding. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and even those who didn't, and... yeah! Enjoy, my pretties!!

**_Last of the Dogmen_**

Epilogue: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Kagome spent a peaceful two weeks at home. She played video games with Souta, hung out with her girlfriends, and slept in as late as she pleased. It was as if the Feudal Era and her adventures there never existed.

Of course, she missed Sango and Miroku and everyone back in time, but it was nice to take a breather from them, especially after all that had happened. Her mind felt much clearer, after she thought the whole situation through. She'd cried a lot, but felt much better afterward. Every morning, on her pillow, she would find a perfect pink rose, and she would smile. Inuyasha had put it there, she knew; she suspected he stayed over every night and watched her from the tree outside her window, and she remembered how she'd thought he hadn't looked after her, and felt terrible for even thinking that.

He wasn't letting her see him, but she knew he was there, and the thought was comforting. Houjo had come by several times since she'd been home, but every time she'd come up with some excuse to get rid of him. He was nice, but denser than a door. She just knew she wanted so much more in a man than he had to offer.

She thought about Taichi a lot, too, and wondered if he was still on that island, missing her. She shook her head as she watched the rain drip from the eaves on a Saturday afternoon, just lying on her bed and staring into space.

_He's likely forgotten all about you_, she told herself, then shook her head again. What was she thinking, anyway? Even if Taichi could get off the island, and turn humanoid, he was _way_ too old for her, anyway. Inuyasha's face flashed across her mind's eye and the blush that followed was immediate. When she thought about Taichi, that didn't happen.

Sighing, she rolled over and changed into a pair of old jeans and a black sweater. It was getting cool outside, and she missed her friends. It was time to return to Feudal Japan. Her era was just so... boring!

Pulling her pack down the stairs, she thought she saw a flash of red go past the patio doors, but couldn't be sure. She just smiled. _Inuyasha, sometimes you're so sweet_.

"Mom, I'm crossing over!"

Mrs. Higurashi called from the couch, "Okay, hun! How long will you be gone?" Her favourite soap opera was on, and nothing would move her until a commercial came on.

"I don't know. Sooner rather than later, hopefully."

"Alright, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry that you can take with you."

"Thanks, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Hurry back."

Kagome took the food and flung the bag over her shoulder with effort, her legs bowing under the weight. _**Now** would be a great time to show up, Inuyasha!_

Hobbling through the rain to the Well, she tossed the pack in, then followed directly.

Her arrival in Feudal Japan beamed golden with sunlight.

_It's unfair, that it rains so much in my time, but hardly ever here_.

Sitting on the lip, exhausted from lifting her stupid backpack, and vowing to invest in something not only more fashionable but more practical, she looked up to see Kikyou watching her.

_What does **she **want?  
_

Standing, Kagome watched Kikyou come closer and almost, it seemed, inspected her person.

"Um, Kikyou? What are you doing?"

"You appear unharmed." Kikyou stepped back a pace and looked at Kagome critically. "I heard you were kidnapped."

"I was, yes." The silence that stretched out between them was awkward. Finally Kikyou simply nodded and walked away, her shikigami joining her as soon as she re-entered the forest again.

Kagome lifted a brow. _She might look like me, but I have **no idea** what goes on in that woman's head_.

Shrugging, she didn't get two feet before she sensed an aura, close by. An aura that belonged to a certain hanyou.

Smiling secretly, Kagome decided to bring him out into the open, whether he wanted to be seen or not.

Quite deliberately, she accidentally-on-purpose tripped, and flung her arms out in front of her, but she never touched the ground. Suddenly he was there, and she got more than what she bargained for.

"Kagome," he whispered in her neck, holding her like he'd never see her again. She was taken aback. She thought he'd simply catch her, tell her to quit being dumb and move on, but this was nice, too.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, worried. Why was he going _emo_ on her like this?!

"I'm sorry," he said, and held her tighter. "I'm sorry I took you away from that place, but I just wanted you to be safe." _I love you_.

"Oh, Inuyasha, that's alright," she replied, hugging him back, "I just didn't want to leave that demon behind while he was so wounded. He saved my life so many times, I just... I _had _to help him."

He listened not only to her words, but the inflections in her voice as she spoke, and detected a bit a hesitation behind her tone. What was she unsure about?

Pulling back, so he could see her face, but keeping the space between them to a minimum, he said, "You were right. That demon _is_ my grandfather."

She frowned. "You're sure?"

At the risk of losing her all over again, he told her the truth. He'd debated a long time as to whether or not he should, but figured she'd run into Taichi at some point or other. It was safer just to tell her and be safe, rather than not and regret it later when they did meet.

"He told me. He got off the island, Kagome."

She could hear the pain in his voice, and the fear. Was he afraid that she'd choose Taichi over him?

She couldn't really blame him for thinking that. She hadn't been at all certain of her feelings herself at the time, either, but she'd had two weeks to think it over, and she realised that what she wanted was a closer relationship with Inuyasha, like the one she'd briefly enjoyed in Taichi's company. She'd never stopped loving Inuyasha; she'd just been confused.

"Oh yeah?" She realised what that could mean to him. "Did he tell you about your father?" She smiled, hopeful. Inuyasha had so little when it came to remembering his father.

He smiled back, and replied, "Yeah, he's a font of information. It's nice."

She grinned, and flung her arms around his neck. "That's great, Inuyasha! I'm so happy for you!"

He squeezed her, and let his hand cup her shoulder blade before rubbing her spine in slow circles. It felt nice to have her back in his arms again.

"Yeah... Kagome, you weren't... you know... in love... with him, were you?"

She heard the insecurity in his tone, and held him tighter to her, tracing her own lazy circles on his back. "I was confused, Inuyasha. It was great being with him, despite the danger, and being separated from you guys. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want it to end." She backed up and took his cheeks gently in her palms. "But I never loved him. I liked him, because he was... well, he was so much like you, only twice as much so, but less overbearing. Probably because he couldn't talk," she laughed, and he felt his heart warm at her great smile. "It was just... different."

He let his eyes wander to her lips, and her delicate chin. The temptation to kiss her was becoming hard to ignore.

She saw his desire, and closed the gap between them, sifting her hands through his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist when he picked her up, sitting down on the edge of the Well to hold her in his lap.

When they parted, each took a breath, and he confessed, "I was so afraid, Kagome. I didn't know what had happened to you, where you'd gone... _it scared me_."

She made a sad face at him, and reassured him of one thing. "Inuyasha, demons may come and go, and we may understand and defeat them together, but you'll _always_ be first in my heart." She'd taken the plunge; would he fall in with her?

He looked at her in earnest for a moment, and she held her breath, waiting.

"Do you mean that, Kagome? Do you... love me?"

_I've gone this far_, she thought, her small smile growing, _might as well finish what I've started_.

She nodded, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger.

He broke into a grin, and he picked her up and spun her around the meadow, whooping for joy. She loved him!

Kagome laughed, and releasing his neck, splayed her arms out as he spun her, letting the breeze lift her hair against the constant pull of gravity. Soon, she got dizzy, and laughed, "Inuyasha, I'm going to throw up!"

He laughed too, and slowly came to a stop, holding her tightly. "Kagome, I..."

Now was the moment of truth. He'd never come this close to admitting his feelings for her before, and she held her breath once more. "I... love you, too."

Ecstatic, she kissed him again, long and soft, and he laid down on his back in the grass, letting her straddle his thighs. Letting him go, she stood up and took his hand, her eyes wild. Eagerly, he allowed her to lead him.

She took him to the nearby hot spring, and slowly stripped him of his garments. He was nervous at first, but her steady hands reassured him. Before she could finish, however, he was undressing her, and they sunk into the spring together.

As they floated, blissfully absorbed in each other, she whispered, "I'm sorry, too, Inuyasha."

He asked, "What for?"

She replied, "For making you doubt my feelings for you."

He chuckled, and twirled them around in the water. Jokingly, he told her, "You haven't seen him in his human form yet. You might still change your mind if you meet him."

She shook her head, resolute. "Nope. He probably looks like Sesshoumaru anyway. Only _you _will do for me."

He couldn't describe how happy he felt. After all this time, all it took was a misunderstanding to set them straight about each other. In the back of his mind, Inuyasha silently thanked his grandfather. If not for his intervention, and his concession, he might never have held _his_ Kagome in _his_ arms like this.

They made love for the first time that night, and when morning came, Kagome smiled into Inuyasha's eyes.

She had no regrets. Not this time.

She never would again.

* * *

Well, my lovlies, that's it. You know what to do, and see you at the next story. Love you guys, and thanks again! 


End file.
